Selfless
by JustThatGirl97
Summary: Bella has a hard life. Scratch that, hard doesn't cover it. Mum's an addict to Alcohol and Drugs. Step Dad's abusive. And Bella has to take care of her 2 younger siblings. Can the beautiful new kids help Bella out of this mess before she collapses?
1. Because That's Life

**A/N – New Story!! Hope you like it! **

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of crying, it was Tommy again. Of course, mum would never deal with him, she was too busy with…Phil. It was sickening to even think of what my own mother did, just only a few rooms down. I could hear the moans from across the hall. Tommy began to get louder so I crawled off the couch and went to his room.

There he was, crying in his bed, poor kid. He didn't deserve to be born to her. Neither did Ellie. Or me. We were just very unlucky kids I guess. I picked up Tommy and rocked him gently.

Mum was normal before she met Phil. She would take care of me, be a normal mother. Then she met him and it all crumbled up. She goes out to parties, takes drugs, drinks, gets pregnant, and then leaves me to deal with everything else.

They can't afford the bills, or they didn't bother, so I wash in tap water, pouring it over my head. I work 2 jobs, one in the morning and one on the weekend, to pay for food and rent. I have to skip school sometimes when either Ellie or Tommy is sick. I have to beg and plead for the next door neighbour to look after Ellie and Tommy whilst I was at school and, on top of everything else, Phil abuses me. I have cuts and bruises covering my body, thankfully he hasn't raped me, yet. He's using Renee as his little sex toy there.

When I think I can get away from it all, with school, I can't. I am bullied there too. They call me 'The Ugly Duckling' and laugh at me. It's meant to be a play on word from my last name 'Swan', but the point was all the same: I was worthless. I might as well die. But, I can't. Ellie and Tommy can't go into care. Bad things happen there. So I stay alive, for them. Tommy is two and Ellie is six. Ellie has dirty blonde ringlets that go down to her elbows, piercing blue eyes and deep red lips that have dimples when she smiles. Tommy, on the other hand, has straight brown hair and hazel eyes that twinkle when he is happy. If anything, those kids were my life. Just call me the overprotective big sister.

Tommy was fast asleep again, so I put him back in his beat up cot and tucked him in. I went to check on Ellie and she was asleep too. So, I went downstairs to sleep on the couch, since I gave Ellie my old room. That's where the nightmares awaited.

"Bella" A small voice whispered in my eye. "Bella, help, Tommy wont stop crying and its making daddy mad, please wake up!" Ellie whispered, whilst crying. I woke up quickly and hugged her, stroking her hair.

"It's ok lil sis, big sis will go make it stop ok?" I murmured into her hair, she nodded. I got up and made my way to Tommy's room again, carrying Ellie up. Once I got there, I put her down and told her to go get dressed. Tommy was crying again, probably hungry. I picked him up and carried him to the kitchen. I gave him a bottle, whilst changing his diaper. Oh God, how could I forget? Stupid, Stupid, Bella.

Tommy finished the bottle and calmed down. I picked him up and called Ellie down, hurrying her. She ran down and out of the door, me following quickly, grabbing my backpack on the way out. Phil was never in a good mood in the morning, well, he was in a worse mood in the morning. I knocked on the neighbour's door. Susan opened the door, knowing it was me.

"Please, please, please, Susan! I have money, just please take care of them today!" I begged, tears welling up in my eyes. I reached into my pocket and got out 20 dollars, there goes lunch.

"Fine Bella, are you sure there's no one else?" Susan asked, sceptically. I nod sadly.

"Mother and Phil are incredibly busy today. This whole promotion thing is really bugging them. But I'm sure it will be over soon." I reassure her, nodding quickly. I hated lying, especially to her.

_Yeah, it will be over when I give up school this year…_

Who was I kidding? I'll just have to finish my junior year and take care of them. They need me. Like there is a shot in hell, I'll make it to college too.

"Well, ok dear, if you say so." She took Ellie's hand and held Tommy in her other arm. I waved them off and ran to school, tripping several times. I slowed down to a walk when I entered the car park, trying to catch my breath. I pulled up my hood and looked down, trying not catch attention.

Apparently, it wasn't needed today. Everyone was crowding a silver Volvo. Thank goodness. Just when I thought I was safe…

"Hey ducky!" someone called, throwing a stone at me. 'Ducky' was another nickname. I turned around and saw everyone looking at me as if I was filth. I turned around but the person spoke again. "Ducky! My mum said that she saw your mum stumbling in the streets at 2.00 a.m. last night. What is she a slapper or something?" They all laughed. I could feel tears well up so I turned around and ran inside.

I was the first in the classroom, as always. I kept my head down and tried to concentrate on what Mr. Chalk was saying, but every time his back was turned, someone somewhere would throw a scrunched up piece of paper at me. I sunk lower into my chair and wished for the bell to save me.

I exhaled finally when the bell rang, signalling it was lunch. But, as usual, I waited for everyone to leave so I could make it out safely. I had to wait longer today though, because I could still here someone packing up at the back, their eyes on me. I watched as her small frame walked out of the classroom. I stood up and hastily followed.

I walked into the cafeteria and to my usual table, the one by the trash can. Not that I wanted to sit there, but with the watchful eyes of the Jocks, I couldn't move anywhere else. This was where I had been placed at the beginning of the year, between the geeks and anorexia students. But, I had an element of peace here, no one bothered me.

Lunch was the only time of day where I could just think.

Think about my life, and its problems. I would try to find the solutions for those problems once I got through the list. Sometimes the solution isn't found. Like what I'm going to do when the next bill comes up. Ellie has to go to school sometime soon. Phil's beatings were getting worse and worse and mum wouldn't stop them. Too busy doing heroin. I sighed and buried my face in my hands.

When was this going to stop?

That's when, the new kids entered. I haven't properly seen them, but wow. They were so beautiful, runaway models for sure. They looked so similar; they all had pale skin and black eyes, but they look all so different.

There was, a big muscular guy, bodybuilder probably. He had curly black hair and had his hand covering the hand of a goddess. She was literally the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, body to die for and long, blonde hair. They were obviously together.

Then there was a little pixie girl, she had black hair pointing in every direction and was linked arms with this tall, lean guy with honey blonde hair, together.

And the last of the new kids walked in. The phrase 'Took my breath away' came to mind. He was tall, but not the tallest. He was built, but not the strongest. He had messy bronze hair that was striking every direction, and he was smirking at something.

Having seen all of them, would have taken a massive hit on anyone's self-esteem because of their looks but all I could think about was how well off they must have it. They probably had carefree lives to go along with there beauty. Some people really do have it all. I began to start my homework; I didn't have time to do it anywhere else.

When lunch ended, I went for my last lesson, biology. I normally have gym after, but I have to pick up Ellie and Tommy from Susan. Plus, my cuts can't be seen. I walked through the classroom doors and took my normal seat. I tried to keep my head down, and my hood up, just staying out of everyone's way.

With a sudden _whoosh_, in comes the bronze-haired beauty. He walked up to the desk to the desk to get his slip signed and I could only just make out what he said,

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, I was asked for you to sign my slip since I am new here," he murmured. Edward Cullen, perfect name. _Snap out of it Bella! You don't want to mess up his life too. _

"Sure, Mr Cullen," He muttered, quickly signing the slip, "You can go sit next to Miss Swan over there," Mr Banner pointed to me and I looked down quickly again, blushing. I looked up to see Edward walking stiffly towards me with a look of hatred in his eyes. Another one bites the dust, just like the rest of them, judged for what I look like, not that I expected anything more from them. I put my head in my hands and sighed. I wish it could all stop, somehow.

The bell rang, and I thanked the heavens. I turned to look at Edward, but he was already gone. I shrugged and left. I managed to sneak out of the building without being caught. Then I ran to Susan's house and knocked on the door. She opened with a frustrated expression. I was half an hour late.

"I'm so sorry! Biology finished late, and I was running I swear!" I reached out and pulled out another 5 dollars, there goes my dinner, and gave it too her. I tried to swirl my throbbing ankle without being noticed by Susan, I must have ran on it funny.

"It's ok; just make sure it doesn't happen again." She sighed and past me Tommy. I hugged him, Ellie hugged my thigh, and we walked home. I heard shouting from outside.

Tonight was going to be a long and painful evening.

**A/N – What do you think? Review please! **


	2. and life isn't fair

**A/N – New Chappie of the New Story! Yay! **

**BPOV**

I sighed and opened the door. There was beer cans covering half of the living room. The first thought that came to my mind: Tommy, Ellie, out of here. I ran to the fridge and got out some quick food for Ellie and Tommy. I pushed Ellie upstairs into her room.

"Ellie I need you to be very quiet for Bella do you understand?" I whispered quickly, willing her to understand. She nodded.

"Is daddy being a bad man tonight?" she asked, she is so much more perceptive, then I give her credit for, just like me. I nodded and gave her a sad, small smile.

"Yes Ellie, so I need you to be extra quiet and eat your food, you understand?" I told her, she nodded again.

I walked out the room to Tommy's room. I quickly pulled out a spoon and fed him as quick as he would take it. Food normally made him sleepy. As predicted, he fell asleep and I put him in the cot.

I tip-toed out quietly, just not quiet enough. Phil was standing outside staring me down, holding a beer can. I gulped loudly.

"Hi there, Bewlar," he slurred, stumbling slightly. "I thought I asked you-ooh to make dinner for m-me," he mumbled, gulping down his beer.

"I-I don't k-know" I stuttered, looking down. How could I have forgotten? I am so useless! Phil slapped me on the cheek forcefully and I think my neck clicked in response, causing pain and whiplash. A whimper escaped my lips, but this only encouraged the monster. He laughed menacingly before punching my cut then my face. I fell to the floor, cradling my stomach. I was finding it hard to breathe.

Phil kicked me and punched me until he was content. When he was finished, he began to walk to the bedroom, but I heard collapsing as soon as the door shut.

I tried to get up, I really did, but I just couldn't move.

I think it was hours before I finally pulled myself from the ground and checked in Ellie's room. She was lying on the floor, curled up. It broke my heart to see my little sister like this. I sighed and picked her up, causing me to wince in pain, and put her in her bed. She had tear-stains on her face, I kissed her cheek and left.

Tommy was asleep too, smiling in it as usual, even though he had nothing to smile about really. I stroked his cheek gently. I can't even begin to imagine how fucked up he will be mentally when he is older. Ellie will probably be like this too. Fuck, even I have begun to start some sort of mental problem.

Why did God choose us three kids to this damned life?

Why did Renee have to marry Phil?

Why did Renee start drugs?

Why. Us?

Life sucks and then you die. Yeah, I wish.

I saw the sun starting to rise and ran to wake up Ellie and Tommy.

"Ellie, wake up, sweetie!" I shook her gently and ran to Tommy's room. I was running late today. I picked him up and hugged him tight to my chest. Ellie was already in her clothes, waiting by the door with two apples. Bless her.

"Bella, what happened to your face?" she asked, scared, which made me confused. I stopped to look in the mirror and gasped. I had a black eye and bruises on my face. Jesus Christ. They were sure to get a kick out of this one. I tried to move my face, but it hurt too much. I just have to make sure no one looks at my face today.

"It doesn't matter Elle-Bells. I just tripped over this morning," I lied smoothly. She nodded and handed me an apple. We ran out when we heard rustling upstairs.

I dropped the kids off at Susan's house; she kindly took them in, pity probably since she got a good look at my face. I decided to walk to school today, I was in no mood to see there faces of disgust and pity.

By the time I got there, it was lunch, perfect. I walked quietly into the cafeteria with my hood up, looking down. Please, please, please let no one talk to me. I sighed in relief when I reached my table in peace.

I took the apple from my pocket and began to nibble on it. Just when I thought I was safe, someone called out,

"Hey, everybody look, the anorexic is eating!" every head turned to look at me; I kept my head down, tears threatening to spill out. I felt something hard hit my head. I looked down to realize it was an orange.

"Hey look at us!" someone called out, throwing something else at me. I took a deep breath and looked up, placing my apple down, I managed to get one bite out of it. I heard some gasps, just before the laughter erupted in the cafeteria. I sighed and walked out, some footsteps on my tail.

"Hey Ducky, wait up!" A high pitch voice called out, Jessica, great. "I wanna talk to you!" she called and I stopped reluctantly, knowing she wouldn't leave me alone unless I spoke to her. Before I knew it, she was slapping me, repeatedly against my bruised skin. I whimpered quietly. She whispered in my ear, "Go to hell, just like the rest of your fucked up family." She smirked and walked off. I winced in pain and leaned against the wall. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked and saw the pixie girl looking pitying at me. I looked down.

"Can I help you?" I whispered hoarsely.

"I thought you might need this," she murmured and handed me a tissue. I nodded and let the tears spill, before I slid down the wall to the ground. She sat next to me, comforting me somehow.

"Don't listen to them, they don't know what they're talking about," she whispered, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I smiled grimly.

"You don't know what you're talking about," I murmured standing up, brushing myself off and wiping the tears away gently, my face was throbbing.

"I do, I've never been surer," she said stubbornly. I shook my head.

"If you know better, you would stay away from me, I only cause trouble." I warned her, backing away. Just the thought of someone so _petite _with Phil in the room, it gives me the creeps. I walked away quickly, pulling my hood up again. It managed to fall down.

"Aren't you going to class?" she called after me. I turned around quickly.

"No, I've got some…errands to run" I lied, not so smoothly this time. She nodded before I turned and ran out of the school.

**APOV (Alice)**

I walked back into the cafeteria, shocked to say the least.

I know were in high school here, but how could those students do that to Bella? It was just cruel. Plus, her face! What happened? It looks like a baseball bat has been hitting her! Yet, she told ME to stay away from her. Well, she didn't exactly put it like that, she said she was trouble. Which is hardly believable, she was so…so…fragile. I bet she couldn't hurt a fly, let alone a vampire.

My family were waiting for me when I got to the table.

"Well, what did she say? What was happening out there?" Emmett asked, looking worried. I glared towards Jessica.

"Well, I found her, with a new bruise on her cheek, thanks to Miss Stanley over there. But when I tried to comfort her, she told me that I should stay away from her if I knew what has best. I don't know about you but I have a bad feeling about this." I murmured to them. Jasper looked worried, Emmett looked pissed, and Rosalie looked bored? Edward had left to stay at with the Denali's for a while. Can't blame him, she did smell appetizing.

"Well, your guess is better then mine," Emmett murmured looking around the room.

"Why do you even care? We come across this all the time! What makes her so special?" Rosalie glared at us. I could feel anger bubbling inside.

"There's just something about her…What I see in her future, it isn't good. How could say that, Rosalie? That's what Carlisle found you as," I spat back at her. She was so self-centred.

Whether they liked it or not I had to help Bella. I knew what was coming, and it was only going to get worse for her.


	3. Somebody Notices

**A/N – So like the story so far? Well if your still reading it I take it as a yes! **

BPOV

"So Ellie, what did you do today?" I asked my little sister as we were walking the mile walk home. I know I said neighbours, but Susan is the closet to our house.

"It was so much funny Bella!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in enthusiasm. "We coloured pictures of ponies! Then we made crispy cakes and Susan said I could have three! Then she gave Tommy a rattle! Then we watched the Little Mermaid!" She sounded so…happy. I almost cried with happiness that she was just happy. This is what she should be doing with our actual mother, not watching her smoke pot whilst sipping a beer. I shivered at the thought.

"That's great Ellie-Belle. Did you like the Little Mermaid?" I asked her, truth is I have never seen the film. I haven't watched TV in a long time to be honest.

"It was beautiful Bella, she got feet and she met her prince and they fell in love…" she sighed happily; I can tell my sister is a softie. I laughed softly at her dreamy sigh. She looked up, unleashing the force of her eyes on me. "Bella?" she asked,

"Yes sweetie?" I murmured adjusting the position Tommy was in so I could hold her hand.

"Do you think we will have our happy ending?" she pleaded, tears forming in her eyes. Ok, that broke my heart. I didn't know how to answer.

"Of course we will, we just have to wait a little longer then everybody else." I whispered, telling myself more than Ellie this. I sighed; reaching into my pocket for some cash, there was $20. Susan always slips some money in there so I don't know. I looked at Ellie and smiled.

"What do you think about getting McDonalds?" I grinned at her, and she squealed with delight. I would take whatever punishment from Phil to see my siblings happy. We turned the corner and entered the restaurant.

The server looked at us funny, before plastering a smile on her face.

"Hello, what can I get you?" she asked, eyeing me and then Ellie and Tommy. I bit my lip, nervously.

"Can we get two happy meals and a salad please?" I asked quietly.

"Sure, what to drink?" she asked again, beeping the register.

"Um, Ellie what drink do you want?" I whispered to Ellie, she smiled.

"Can I have a purple fruity shoot please?" she asked, smiling. The cashier smiled and nodded, not many people can resist the cuteness of Ellie.

"That will be $7.67 please," she said, holding her hand out, I placed the note in her hands. She handed me back the change. That should be enough to get Milk, Pasta, and Diapers to last 4 days.

"Thanks," I said once we had our meals. I took a seat on the kiddie chairs that Ellie _had _to sit on, and started feeding Tommy some chips; he was beginning to teeth and its better for you to chew on something apparently. Tommy seemed to like it nevertheless. I just lamely bit into a cucumber slice. Ellie was telling me about how excited she was to start school in September. For once, I felt…normal? I just forgot all about our parent's issues, as if it didn't exist. If only it didn't.

"Come on Hun, we gotta get some groceries." I said to her when we were both finished. She nodded and dumped her meal in the bin, holding her toy for life support.

We entered Wal-Mart quickly, putting the cheapest, necessary foods in the basket, checking out in record time. I managed to buy Ellie a chocolate bar, just because I was feeling so happy.

"Thank you Bella, you're the best big sister ever!" she hugged my thigh again. I smiled and patted her shoulder, whilst she tucked into the Yorkie bar.

We had to walk through the Mall, to leave through the other side. We earned a few stares from the richer people, but there all stuck up I told Ellie once.

"Bella? Is that you? Bella!" A familiar voice called from behind me, I turned around to see Alice, linked arms with the Blonde haired boy. I smiled shyly and hugged Tommy closer to me.

"Hello," I said quietly, blushing slightly.

"What are you doing here? Do you come here often?" She asked, grinning. She was holding bags of _designer _labels, a pang of jealously crept through me, but it was gone soon. I was used to buying cheap clothes.

"Oh, um, we're just buying groceries, isn't that right Ellie?" I asked my little sister, she nodded and grinned.

"Oh, is Ellie you're…" she trailed off; I felt a slight pang of anger then.

"Sister. Ellie is my sister. And Tommy is my Brother." I said sternly, looking at the ground. But, out of the corner of my eye I saw her nod.

"Bella, daddy is…" Ellie whispered. I froze in horror. SHIT!

"Oh shit! We have to go! Um Bye Alice and…" I waited for a name.

"Jasper," Jasper answered, I nodded and ran off, dragging Ellie with me.

"We. Are. So. Late!" I muttered, scared. Phil was going to kill me! It was definitely a baseball-bat night tonight. I shivered and whispered to Ellie,

"When we get inside, I want you to run, run, run upstairs, and shut your door ok? Play with your new toy, just _don't _come out please Ellie stay in your room." I pleaded with my six year old little sister.

"I promise." She whispered and hugged me tightly. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I could smell cocaine in the air and pushed Ellie upstairs.

"Go, Ellie, go!" I whispered loudly, before running to the bedroom with a sleeping Tommy in toll. I placed Tommy gently in his cot, kissing his cheek. I ran downstairs and through to the kitchen, putting a pizza in the microwave.

I held my breath and went through to the living room.

Renee was snorting up Heroin now whilst Phil was drinking two beers at once, laughing at nothing. My breath didn't hold long so I let it out, tasting the air, it made me dizzy.

I placed the pizza on the miniature table and turned to leave, but something crushed my arm turning me back. I let out a small squeak in shock, and pain.

"Aww Bwellar did you think that I would let you-ooh go without a little g-gift" he hiccupped, grinning at me. I closed my eyes whilst Phil began punching my gut and my chest, thankfully not my face. That's when Renee's head snapped up, she _laughed _at me.

"Aw, light up Bellie! He's not hitting that hard! But you need to give him back, I'm in the mood for some…fun," she smirked, kissing Phil's neck. He finally stopped punching me and pulled Renee upstairs.

I turned to leave, but I stopped and spun around again. Where else would I go? I sleep here. I sighed and sat on the floor, inhaling the air, making me dizzier. I remember moaning and then, comforting blackness.

"Bella, Bella, wake up Bella!" Ellie shook me, crying helplessly. I woke up and hugged her, trying to comfort her best I could.

"What's wrong Elle?" I asked, stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry, I had to go, I needed the toilet and Phil…" she trailed off; I tilted her chin up to see her face. I felt my jaw visibly drop, tears streaming down my face.

"No, no, no" I kept murmuring repeatedly. She had a bruise on her cheekbone, covering most of her upper-cheek. The tears were coming more easily now.  
"Ellie I am so, so, so, so, so, sorry" I cried into her hair, hugging her tightly to my chest.

"It's ok Bella, it's not your fault," she cried into my shirt, soiling it, but I didn't care. It was my fault; it was my fault. I cried more, hugging her tighter.

"Come on Bella, we have to get Tommy so we can go to Susan's. It will be ok Bellie." She whispered, comforting me, though I didn't have a bruised cheek, she did. I nodded anyway. Them first. Always them first.

We walked to Susan's house in silence. I still had tears in my eyes.

"Hello dears," Susan greeted us, judging Ellie's face and mine. She stayed silent. "How are you?" she whispered to me.

"We're fine, just a little tired." I murmured.

"You look kind of sick, Hun, are you sure you are ok?" she asked, feeling my forehead.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Just Ellie needs some ice for her cheek; she fell over on the way here." I lied to her, handing her $10, and left.

I ran to school, tripping over numerous times. I managed to sneak in on time. Entering trig as the bell went.

***Lunch***

I walked to the cafeteria and straight to my table. People had managed to dump there lunch on my table, not that I cared, what did I use it for anyway. I checked the chair, thankful I did. It had milk on it. I groaned in frustration.

"My. Life. Is. So. FUCKED. Up!" I muttered under my breath, turned and walked out of the cafeteria. The biology room was empty so I took a seat and rested my head on the desk. I smelled my hair, shit I needed a wash tonight, and I smelt like crap. I felt a chair scrape next to me, but I was too tired to look up to it.

"Hello," I heard someone say, my head snapped up, looking around the room, but the noise came from right next to me. I looked at him for a second before nodding in some sort of greeting. He continued, "My name is Edward Cullen, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella." He smiled at me, my lips twitched slightly.

"Um, yes," I murmured, blushing slightly. Mr Banner came in then, thankfully. I looked down, not wanting attention.

"Ladies first," he pushed the microscope towards me, and I was honestly lost. I wasn't the brightest bulb today.

"Um, do you mind if you go first, I'm not feeling well," I said softly, rubbing my throbbing forehead. Stupid mother, stupid heroin, I slept in that.

"Why are you at school?" he asked, noticing my hand on my head.

"I can't go home," I muttered but he managed to catch it, his brow furrowing.

"Why is that?" he said, confused. I tried to find something to say, 'My mum's a drug addict and my dad are abusive and he might beat me to a pulp' doesn't quite sound no-police free.

"Um, you see," I searched, but the bell went, I sighed in relief. He should be gone, but he's still there. Waiting.

"Um, yeah I think I might just go home, thank you," I murmured, walking out, but he walked by me.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" he asked. I shook my head furiously.

"No! I mean, that wouldn't, that wouldn't be the best idea," I said, sadly. Neither he, nor anyone else but he especially, cannot see where I live. He would call the cops on us.

"Oh, ok. Well I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, I nodded slightly, and then he was gone.

I sighed and walked to Susan's house.


	4. Speak for the first time

**A/N – New Chappie! I love the reviews! Keep them up please!!**

BPOV

"Sorry I am late!" I gasped, clutching my stomach, it was twisted.

"You're not late Bella, you are early in fact. Why don't you come in, you look really sick." She said gently, leading me in. I smiled slightly, slipping onto the couch.

Ellie was colouring pictures and Tommy was playing with a teddy bear. They were both so cute, they didn't deserve this, they really didn't.

"Bella, do you want some aspirin or something?" Susan called out, a chance to get some pain relief, yes please.

"If you wouldn't mind," I pleaded back, hoping she would say yes. She came back with 2 pills and some water. I smiled gratefully and took the pills. "Um, Susan, do you mind if I keep these, I really have to go to school tomorrow and I feel kinda bad." I murmured, biting my lip, she nodded sorrowfully. "Thank you," I said earnestly, standing up. "Come on guys, we gotta go now, say bye to Susan," I tried to sound cheerful, but I ended up sounding weak. Ellie nodded and hugged Susan, kissing her cheek. I picked up Tommy and held Ellie's hand, just to be safe.

"So what did you do today Ellie?" I asked her, like I did everyday.

"Well, she put some cold-icey on my boo-boo and then we played doctor's and nurses, and I had to give her a bandage because she got hit," she said cheerfully. I froze in my position.

"Why did you say hit Elle-Belle?" I said, scared.

"Because that's how we get boo-boo's right?" Ellie said, blissfully unaware. My lip trembled a bit.

"No, Hun. That's not how other people get boo-boo's" I told her, stroking her hair gently.

"So that means we are special," she asked, looking up at me. A single tear crept down my cheek, _special. _She thought we were special.

"Of course we're special, but we're also…different. And different is special." I stated, wiping my cheek with the other hand. Tommy began to rock in my arm, I looked at him worriedly.

"Bewwa" he giggled. Holy crow that was his first word! I grinned and span him around.

"Well done Tommy!" I cheered, hugging him tightly to my chest, he giggled some more. Ellie bounced up and down happily.

"You see that, Bellie! He just talked!" she cried, hugging me and Tommy. I laughed with her.

"I sure did Ellie" I smiled at her.

We arrived at our house earlier than most days.

I felt relieved.

I was pretty sure they weren't in the house today, since it was Thursday, they usually go have an 'early weekend' aka getting high and hammered until returning Sunday night. This was fine, great actually.

We opened the door, and as assured, they weren't there. No note or anything, but they usually do this. I sighed with great relief.

"Ellie, why don't you go play in the living room while I make some dinner for us?" I told her, she nodded and skipped to the living room.

I walked to the kitchen, putting Tommy in his highchair. He giggled and shook the rattle Susan gave him. I laughed and began cooking the pasta. I added a dollop of sauce onto it, just to spice it up a bit; I was never a good cook.

"Ellie, dinner!" I called out to her; she came in and sat at the table.

We ate in silence, we usually did. Most people call this 'Family Time' but what was the point? We never really had a proper family. So we ate in silence. Tommy fell asleep in his chair, so I took him upstairs to rest in peace. When I came down, Ellie was staring blankly at the wall were the telly used to be, before mum sold it for more drugs. God, she is so useless.

I turned on the radio to cheer up the mode. A song came on, we didn't recognize it but we began dancing.

_**Easy living,**_

_**killed the young dudes,**_

_**in the high boots.**_

_**Teenage,**_

_**in the pace age,**_

_**that's when love burns,**_

_**now it's your turn.**_

_**Fascination**_

_**Fascination**_

_**It's just the way we feel.**_

_**Fascination**_

_**Fascination**_

_**It's just the way we feel. (yeah)**_

_**We love this exaltation (woh-oh, o-o-oh)**_

_**We want the new temptations (woh-oh, o-o-oh)**_

_**It's like a revelation (woh-oh, o-o-oh)**_

_**We live on fascination**_

_**Passion,**_

_**is our passion,**_

_**in the moonlight,**_

_**on a joy ride.**_

_**Easy living,**_

_**killed the young dudes,**_

_**in the high boots. (oh yeah)**_

_**Fascination**_

_**Fascination**_

_**It's just the way we feel (come on).**_

_**We love this exaltation (woh oh, o-o-oh)**_

_**We want the new temptations (woh oh, o-o-oh)**_

_**It's like a revelation (woh oh, o-o-oh)**_

_**We live on fascination.**_

_**The word is on your lips - say the word**_

_**The word is on your lips - say the word**_

_**The word is on your lips - say the word**_

_**The word is on your lips - say the word**_

_**The word is on your lips - say the word**_

_**The word is on your lips - say the word**_

_**The word is on your lips - say the word**_

_**The word is on your lips - say the word**_

_**The word is on your lips - say the word**_

_**The word is on your lips - say the word**_

_**The word is on your lips - say the word**_

_**Fas-ci-na-tion!**_

_**We love this exaltation (woh-oh, o-o-oh)**_

_**We want the new temptations (woh-oh, o-o-oh)**_

_**It's like a revelation (woh-oh, o-o-oh)**_

_**We live on fascination (o-oh...)**_

_**Say the word now (fa-sci-nation)**_

_**Say the word**_

_**Come on say the word now (fa-sci-nation)**_

_**Come on (fa-sci-nation**_)

When the song had finished, Ellie and I had collapsed on sofa in giggles.

The rest of the evening went like that, me and Ellie dancing to random songs on the radio we bought once.

I carried Ellie upstairs to bed, since she didn't want to go, but was falling asleep in my arms.

"Bella, can you please sleep with me tonight, I don't wanna be on my own," she cried in my t-shirt.

"Why sweetie?" I asked, rubbing her back.

"Nightmares," she moaned, I trembled and nodded.

"I'll stay with you," I whispered, hugging her.

I laid her on the bed, and lay next to her, wrapping her arms around her, comforting her.

We both fell asleep, trying to forget our life.


	5. Water away the pain

**A/N – New Chapter!! I'm glad everyone is like the story! Thanks for all of your reviews! **

BPOV

I woke up a little earlier than normal, as Ellie said 'nightmares'. They haunt both of us.

I decided it was time for a wash for _all _of us.

"Ellie, wake up, we're going to have a bathy" I whispered to her, she woke up with a vault.

"Bath!!" she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I sighed and went downstairs to turn the kettle on. I called up to Ellie,

"Ellie, its Tommy's go first! Age references remember?" That was the way we always did things. If we were out of food, we would take it in turns, youngest to oldest.

"Ok, Bella!" she called back, I could faintly hear her going 'Tommy, Bath time!' in the background.

I brought up the kettle and put it on the counter in the bathroom to cool down. I got out a flannel and some new soap that I bought after school once, and dipped the flannel in the kettle.

"Ok, Tommy, I need you too stay still, can you do that for Bewwa?" I asked him, but he kept moving. This was not helping. "Ellie!" I called out, "Can you help me out please?" I asked her, she came running in.

"What's the matter, Bellie?" she asked, holding her McDonald's toy. I sighed, trying to hold Tommy still.

"Can you hold Tommy still for me, please." I begged her; she nodded and climbed in, hugging Tommy to her whilst I washed him. "Ok, I'll be one sec and then we will do you, ok?" I ran out and grabbed a fresh baby grow and a diaper. I ran back to the bathroom and made Tommy up. He really was the most adorable baby ever. I hugged him and kissed his forehead before putting him back in his cot.

"Ok Ellie, you're go!" I smiled at her, entering the bathroom. She was already in the bath, washing herself. I grinned and stepped back.

"I need some water so I can wash my hair," she asked, pointing towards her shampoo. I nodded and felt the kettle; it was warm, but not too hot. I poured a bit of water on her head before oozing her hair with tear-free shampoo.

"You need to count the bubbles, make sure there are a thousand before we get rid of them," I whispered in her ear, she giggled and massaged her head, making more bubbles. I smiled and poured the kettle water over her hair, washing out the shampoo before I got her out of the bath and wrapped in a towel.

"Ok Hun, you're done, go and get dressed ok?" I told her, she ran out of the bathroom and safely in her room.

I quickly washed myself and my hair, not wanting to make a fuss of the now cold water. I shivered and wrapped myself in a towel, walking back to Ellie's room, where I had my clothes.

I picked out a pair of faded, baggy jeans and a blue t-shirt. Not couture, but not trash, I think.  
Ellie was wearing a little-yellow summer-dress, my hand-me-down. It looked cuter on her though. I smiled at her,

"Don't we look pretty today," I hugged her and she clung to me, kissing my cheek.

"Thank you, Bellie. I love you," she whispered, hugging me tighter.

"I love you too, Elle-Belles," I let her go and walked to Tommy's room, he was asleep, again. But as soon as Ellie and me walking in, he work up, giggling

"Bewwa! Ewwie!" he cooed, arms wide for me. I picked him up and hugged him, Ellie looked like she was about to burst with pride and happiness.

"He said my name!" She laughed, jumping up and down happily. I grinned and nodded, opening the door, it was a fairly clouded day, but not rainy or wet, which was good.

We walked to Susan's house, talking about nothing in particular.

"Hello girls, how are you feeling?" Susan greeted us, smiling at our clean bodies. My bruises have dulled in colour, but my black eye was still relatively purple. But everyone was used to seeing me beat up.

"We're great, thank you," I gave her a $10, the last of my money. I would have to dip into the emergency savings tonight…

"Thanks dear, well come on in guys, I have a surprise for you…" she walked in and out to her garden, Ellie and I followed her curiously. Ellie screamed in delight when she saw a small paddling pool in the garden.

"Susan, you didn't have to…"

"But I wanted too, now you get to school," she took Tommy from my hands and let me go. That is so sweet of her, buying them a pool and that. She's better then we deserve. I shook my head and walked to school.


	6. Draw Me Away

**A/N – Updating my FAVOURITE story!**

**Disclaimer: Wished I owned Twilight. But I don't **

**BPOV**

The sun was shining today, which is good I think. The sun is meant to brighten your day right?

Wrong.

"Take that for talking to my boyfriend you little rat," Lauren spat at you whilst she pushed you to the ground and kicked you. I groaned in pain and rolled over. Who was I talking too? I would try and think but it hurts too much to move now. Lauren bent down and whispers in my ear,

"Talk to Tyler again, I will kill you, got it?" she hissed at me, I nodded and shut my eyes. Tyler? When did I talk to Tyler? When do I ever talk to Tyler? Well, I don't know, but I'll avoid him from now on.

I eventually got up and checked the school clock. Lunchtime? Already? How long was I out?

I walked to the cafeteria slowly, my legs were about to give away from so much pain. Why me? What did I do? About every head turned towards me. I blushed and looked down, embarrassed. I walked to my table and sat down, not caring what food was dumped on it today, I wasn't eating.

I sneaked a peak at the Cullen's table. They weren't there.

Why weren't they here?

Huh, weird.

I got up and walked to biology, clutching my aching stomach.

In the hallway, people shouted and through stuff at me, the usual day. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. I got to the classroom and Edward still wasn't there.  
Why was I caring so much?  
That's right, because I am an idiot.  
I slumped in my seat and tried to just block everything out. We were learning something about blood cells and all that, I wasn't really interested, all I was thinking was that Renee and Phil would be back today and that means they will be drunk and high…great.

The bell rang and I walked out of school and towards Susan's house. The sun was gone now and it was raining slightly, the cold wind blowing on my arm, making me shiver since I didn't have a jacket on me.

Why?

That's right, I'm stupid remember?  
When I reached Susan's house, I had Goosebumps the size of small peas and I was shivering uncontrollably.

"He-Bella? Come in, come in. My oh my your freezing!" Susan exclaimed as she opened the door. I nodded and stepped in,

"I-I'm s-s-sorry I-I'm l-l-late. W-wind held m-me up," I stuttered, shivering.

Susan wrapped a blanket around me and lit the fire and put the casket in front of it so Tommy won't go near it. Ellie was colouring and Tommy was crawling around like usual. That boy is growing up too fast. I remember when Ellie was his age, her little curls bouncing everywhere. I smiled at this. I was like a mother to them…but I wasn't. I never will be, sadly. Lovely Phil probably ruined that for me, since I haven't had my period in…6 years I think. What wonders will a kick in the wrong area do to you…

"Well, we better get going, Thank you so much Susan," I said sincerely.

I picked up Tommy and held hands with Ellie as we walked out the door and down the streets.

"Bella, I drew a picture for you today," Ellie smiled and handed me it.

It was Ellie, Tommy and I – little stick figures – holding hands with big smiles on our faces.

"Ellie, it's beautiful!" I exclaimed, giving my sister a one-armed hug. She giggled and wrapped her arms around me.

"I wanna be a drawer when I'm older," she smiled up at me. At least she knows what she wants to be, unlike me.

I think I would be lucky if I made it through tonight, I can smell the cocaine from here…

**A/N – OOOOOOHHHH  
Review!  
Got That?**

**I love them!!!!!!!**


	7. Plans for the future

**A/N – The Updating days are back!!!  
Sorry for not updating =(  
Please forgive?  
Pluss I got a juicy chapter here for you!!  
Sooo FORGIVE meee\!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: me no own twilight =( But I do own this laptop so beat that SM! **

**SM: I own Edward.  
Me: Touché **

**Bpov**

"Right Ellie, you know the drill." I whispered to her as we stood outside the door.

"Run upstairs with Tommy, put Tommy in his cot, go to my room, and lock the door. Got it Bells." She sounded so grown up, she's only five. It just doesn't seem fair.

"That's right, I love you." I whispered and kissed her cheek, handing her a sandwich and a bottle.

"I love you too, please don't get hurt." She whimpered and wiped her eyes.

"I can't promise that Elle-Belle." I murmured and handed Tommy to Ellie and opened the door.

Ellie was gone in a flash upstairs as I walked into the kitchen, searching the cupboards to find something to make them.

Mac and cheese…good enough, they have the drugs to keep them satisfied as well.

I put the container in the microwave and pressed start. It should take 30 seconds.

I walked into the living room.

The scent hit me like a wrecking ball.

I felt drowsy after a couple of seconds.

I could see Renee passed out of the floor, cigarettes covering the floor and ash covering the table and I could see Phil holding two beer bottles drinking them at the same time.

"Hewalo Bexcla" he slurred, I could barely manage to understand the words.

"Hello Phil, um dinner's going to be-" I was cut of by feeling a sharp sensation hit my face; I looked down and saw a smashed beer bottle.

"Bwe a dawl and clwean tat upp" he smirked, and took a sip from the other bottle.

"Yes sir." I whispered and bent over and started collecting the glass, cutting my hands in the process.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my back. There goes the other bottle. I looked up to see Phil passed out on the couch, snoring loudly.

So now I was feeling drowsy and pain. I could feel the blood dripping down my cheeks.  
Red tears of pain and sadness.

I walked out of the room and sat on the stairs.

I will be over soon.

I just have to believe.  
Karma.  
Fate.  
Anything to believe that we survive.

That was the last thought before I blacked out completely.

"Bella, please wake up Bella." I heard a small voice whisper.

"Mhmm?" I mumbled, I had a banging headache and my muscles were killing me.

"Bells, Tommy crying and I just, I just, I just" Ellie mumbled off, and began sobbing too.

"Ssh" I opened my eyes unwillingly and hugged her to my aching chest.

"And I, I, heard banging and I, just I, I wanted to see and I couldn't cause you said and I," she kept whimpering and crying, I couldn't do anything else but hug her.

"Sshh its fine, I'm fine, you're fine, we're fine," I convinced us, but I was the worst liar ever. "Come on lets get Tommy." I stood up and instantly regretted it. I hissed in pain and put Ellie down; my muscles couldn't hold her right now.

We walked into Tommy's room and calmed him down.  
"Bella, can you tell me a story," Ellie asked in a quiet whisper.

"Sure, poppet." I thought through my head of stories I know. My mind came up blank.

"Well, once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess called Giselle and she lived in the prettiest castle in the land with her mum. But soon her mum grew tired of being alone and got married to an evil king, who treated the princess very badly. So her and her brother and sister run of into the woods and hide from the evil kind. There they find a unicorn which takes them to the land of happily ever after where they live forever." I told her, casting unwanted hope into her eyes.

"That was a great story, I'm glad they ended up happy," Ellie murmured, drowsy.

"Me too." I whispered.

Ellie fell asleep in my arms while I thought.

Could I do it?  
Could we run away?  
Would they come after us?  
Would they even care?  
Probably not.

"I wanna happily ever after." Ellie whispered in her sleep.

"Me too, sweetheart, me too." I whispered back, stroking her golden curls.  
I would.

**Oohh Runawayss…  
But what about Edward hm?  
Read along and find out!  
But seriously I want to get over a hundred reviews so…  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Alone with my thoughts

**Heylooo (My Word.)  
Update as well as preview!  
Did you like it?  
Me working on it now…=)))**

**Andd I have finally planned this story out!  
Me no go with the flow anymore! **

**=DDD**

**BPOV**

"Guys," I whispered, shaking Ellie and Tommy gently, "Guys wake up,"

"Mhmm...I'm up" Ellie murmured, rubbing her eyes.

"Bewwa! Oh Bewwa!" Tommy giggled, waving his hands and grinning his toothless grin.

"I'm here Tommy, Ssh." I smiled at him, pulling him up and putting him on the table. I changed his diaper (**Lollers I say 'Nappy' in England but she's American so I'm going with the language**).

"Ellie go get changed," I told her chucking her a t-shirt and jeans.

"Ok," Ellie went to the bathroom to get changed while I dressed Tommy and myself.

"So…Tommy, do you think I should talk to Edward Cullen?" Yes, I am talking to a 2 year old, but he gives great advice. Tommy shook his head.

"Do you think it's too dangerous?" I asked and Tommy nodded.

"So should I leave him and his family alone?" Tommy nodded again.  
I sighed, it was the best option, no one really wants to be friends with me and I can see why.

"Thanks Tommy," I whispered and kissed both his cheeks then his nose, he giggled in return.

"Ok, I'm ready, lets get going, I heard daddy waking up," Ellie said in a hushed whisper.

"Well we're done so lets go," I said and handed Tommy to Ellie to go downstairs while I got my school bag.

"Bella?" I heard someone ask, I turned around. There stood my mum; the change in her from the past 7 years is evident.

Her once mousy brown hair and turning grey and she has got bags under her eyes reaching her cheeks. She was wearing nothing but mini shorts and a tank top, showing her once normal now mini figure. If I was honest I would say she was a walking corpse.

"Um, yeah, Re-mum?" I asked, not looking at her but focusing on packing my things.

I wanted her to say sorry, I wanted her to say that she loves me and that we should leave this dump and go back to normal.

"Do you know where my lighter is?" she asked.

A girl can only dream.

"No, mum, I do not know where you lighter is" I told her, bored. I really don't know what happened to the bubbly care-free woman I loved like my best friend.

What happened to the best mummy in the world?

"Ok, I'm just going to go back to bed then," she muttered, turning around and leaving the room,

"Bye mummy," I whispered, a tear falling down my cheek.

I wiped my eyes and walked downstairs, Ellie was struggling to hold Tommy so I took him and hugged him to my chest.

"Are you ok, Bellie?" she asked, holding my hand and squeezing it gently.

"I'm fine, Bellie." I whispered.

Bellie had been our names for each other since I was 15 and she was 4, it was Bella and Ellie together. That was when Renee was pregnant with Tommy so it was just me and her. We called each other it all the time.

We walked to Susan's house in silence. It was just one of those mornings.

"Hello, dears. Come in." Susan smiled, opening the door for them. "So is Renee better yet?" Susan asked, her and my mum used to be friend's that's why she's so nice to us.

"No, and I don't think she's off to recovery anytime soon," I whispered brokenly, tears spilling out.

"It's ok, she'll get better, you'll see." Susan murmured, rubbing my back supportively.

"We can only hope." I whispered, incoherently.

I walked to school, looking down, alone with my thoughts.

My life has got to be one big circus act.  
I was the juggler, trying to keep everything from falling apart. Every new problem was just a new ball added to my stock.  
And personally, I was never good at it.

I was neither brave nor strong and I just couldn't handle……

I have to try, for the sake of Ellie and Tommy.

Elizabeth Kate Swan.

Thomas Max Swan.

My life.

They we're my life…

Edward Cullen.

How did he manage to sneak in too? I've only known him for a week and he seemed to hate me one half of it! Honestly Bella, you need to stop loving people so easily.

Be strong, be brave….

I walked into the car lot still looking down, I hadn't got a chance to look at myself and I don't think I look pretty since my face, back and hands were killing me. I took a look at my hands…yep covered in gashes and stabs, lovely.

"Quack Quack!"

"Duck…more like chicken!"

"Just go die already!"

"No one expects you to turn into a beautiful swan you fucking ugly duckling!"

The words hit my harder than Phil or Renee.

I didn't expect me too either.

_Don't cry, Don't cry…_

But of course the betraying tears spilled out silently dripping down my cheeks.

"Hey it looks like she's crying!" someone called.

"Yeah, lets see your face Ducky!" a closer voice called.

I ran inside and to the janitor's closet, where hopefully no one would find me.

**Knock Knock**

My head snapped up, how? I ran pretty fast for a clumsy, broken girl?

"Bella, it's just me, Alice." The voice, Alice, said. She'd always been nice to me. I didn't deserve it. I was the ugly duckling and she was the beautiful swan.

"Bella, please open up," Alice said again. I sighed and opened the door. She gasped.

"W-what happened to your face?" she whispered, horrified. Was it really that bad?

She seemed to have read my mind and pulled out a mirror.

I had long cuts covering most of my face and a cut lip.

Ouch.

"Um, I kinda fell on a glass table, clumsy me huh?" I laughed nervously.

"Erm, okay…you don't have to give me the full story…but lets get you to a nurse or something…" she whispered and I bounced back.

"No, no, no. Honestly, I'm fine. Just a few cuts. I can't feel it, honestly." I said in a rush, grabbing me back and running out of the closet and too my first class.

"Miss Swan you're late!" Mrs Dongray scolded, pointing to my empty desk.

"Sorry, miss, I was um returning a book to the library," It sounded innocent enough, I hoped anyway.

"Just sit down." She ordered and I obliged.

The rest of the morning did not go pleasantly.

I walked into the lunchroom with my money burning a hole in my pocket.

I picked up a sandwich and sat down, pulling out my copy of Wuthering heights and started to read, taking a bite of my sandwich.  
"Hello, Bella." I heard a deep velvety voice say; I looked up and saw the god that is Edward Cullen. I almost choked on my sandwich.

"Um, Hi, Edward." I mumbled, coughing slightly on my sandwich.

"What are you reading?" he asked politely, looking at my withered both.

"Um, Wuthering Heights. I kinda love it…" I trailed off, smiling a very tiny smile.

"I never saw the happiness in that story." He sounded confused, I couldn't exactly move my head to look at him properly since my face…cuts…you get the point?

"Well, that's what I….never mind." I mumbled. I couldn't explain to him that I relate to this story in a way, he would figure too much out.

"No, please say it," he pleaded, taking hold of my chin and tilting it up, I looked down while he gasped. "What happened?" he sounded upset and angry.  
"I tripped on the telephone cord and landed on a glass table, honestly I'm fine," I mumbled, I am officially the worst liar ever.

"Likely story," he growled.

"That's all you're getting," I muttered and walked out of the cafeteria and into the carpark.

I just wanted a normal life.  
Was that too much too ask?

**Reviews are like topless Edward ;))  
Btw have you seen the new moon clip!?  
Omc woow! 14 seconds of pure wowness.  
I literally screamed when I saw it (Tell that to no-one!) **

**Luv yall **

**Ellie x (Yes I used my name as one of the characters except I'm Ellise and she's Elizabeth lol ) **


	9. I won't back down

**A/N – Time for an update! You lucky peoples1 =)) xx **

**BPOV **

Too go or not to go to biology?

Now that is the question.

I knew that if I did choose to go to biology I would get bombarded with questions about suspicion with Edward. And frankly, I really didn't want that to happen.

But if I left now, I would raise the suspicion on Edward's half by chickening out. Just like I always do.

Ok, I've decided I'm going.

Just because he can bombard me with questions doesn't mean I have to answer them and honestly when are a few lies going to hurt. Damn, I probably got this from my mother. But I would never know since my biological father left when I was a baby to somewhere in Oregon. I probably got my lack of courage and determination from _him_. But, then again, I would never know. Everyone I love always seems a way of finding they're own little way to chip a piece of my heart, but as I said before and I'll say it again…I'm used to not being loved. I have other things to worry about.

The halls were empty as I slowly walked down them, warming up the Goosebumps on my arm. I sighed and opened the door to the biology classroom.

"Ah, Miss Swan, it seems you have decided to join us, yes? Would you like to tell us why you are late this time?" Mr Banner glared at me, a little bit of spit coming from his mouth as he uttered the words.

"I've never been late before, but if you want to know, I had an important phone call to make to my mom, who's in the hospital at the moment." I lied through my gritted teeth. My mom was sick, but she wasn't in hospital, so it was technically a half truth. I sometimes wished she would get help so I could get my old mom back but I know that this is just false hope, as long as Phil was here, she would be like this and Phil isn't going anytime soon.

"Very well, sit down," Mr. Banner muttered, pointing to my seat.

As I was walking past I heard Jessica whisper loudly, "Aww poor Duckies swanny mommy is ill in the hospital, how tragic. Well, what can I say? Maybe Swan will catch the disease and die," she giggled with Lauren who nodded her head in approval.

"I hope not," I whispered too quietly for her to hear, for anyone to hear. I promised myself when I was thirteen that I would never get in drugs, alcohol and self hurting. It just wasn't me.

"Bella, what was that?" Edward asked, leaning in and staring intently at me.

"Look Edward, I don't feel comfortable answering these questions that absolutely nothing to do with you." I said to him.

"But Bella, I just want to help!" he whispered.

"I don't need your help," I whispered back

But I do, I really do.

**Sorry its short but I have a braces-person dentist thing that I have to go for x**

**I promise that the next one will be long x VERY long x**


	10. Try to mend us

**A/N – Here you go =) New Chapter!  
I'm sorry I haven't update, it's just I started reading Wide Awake by AngstGoddess and well…I got hooked. I have probably got as much sleep as Edward and Bella has. **

**By the way, listen to 'Dare you to Move' by Switchfoot, I think**

**Disclaimer – I have this plot! Mwahaha **

**BPOV **

As soon as the end of the day bell went, I sprinted as fast as my aching legs to carry me out of the school and more importantly out of Edward's way before he could guilt me into letting him ride me home. I really didn't need that right now when I knew better.

I was walking down Susan's street, finally exhausted from the running, and managing not to fall over as much on my way hear – I call that a success. I shuffled down her elegant porch path and up the steps to her door and knocked on it softly. She opened it in a hurry, seeming a little angry, I cringed away.

"You're 30 minutes late," she muttered, letting me in. I slowly waddled in and made my way to the living room. Tommy was paler than normal and Ellie was asleep on the couch.

"I know, I'm so sorry, Susan. Is there something wrong with Tommy?" I asked, concerned with a thick coat of worry. He wasn't moving, an inch. I felt the panic rise more and tears sprung in my eyes.

"Well, he was sick a while ago and is asleep right now, I think it would be best if your mother took him to the doctor" she said, efficiently. I nodded at her, looking at Tommy.  
I was going to have to make a quick stop to the doctor's today. Damn it to hell and back. I was _in _for it tonight. But, all that mattered at the moment was Tommy's health to me, no matter what the circumstances.

"Thank you, Susan. And, sorry again for being so late. I had to cram for a major test for Monday. It's pretty hectic at home at the moment with Phil busy at work," I lied, smoothly of course. I didn't have to cram nor was Phil away, but it was easier to keep everyone in the dark or better yet me in the dark so no one could ever see me, ever. Not even Edward, especially Edward, but he seemed to be creating a little hole in my brick wall hiding myself away, so he can see and _try _and help, but nothing really can, I was practically beyond psychiatric help, it wasn't too late for Tommy and Ellie, but since when would anyone care about the ugly ducklings. They didn't even _know _us. They just followed the rumours like little puppy dogs, and I wasn't going to give more fuel to the fire even if my sanity was at the risk, I would do anything to protect Ellie's and Tommy's.

"Ellie, time to wake up. We have to go somewhere," I whispered as I lightly shook her awake. She moaned a little and opened her eyes, smiling slightly at the possibilities.  
"McDonald's?" she asked hopefully, looking at my face for any signs of giveaways. I sighed heavily at the fact I was low on cash.

"Not today, poppet. Tommy isn't feeling very well and we need to take him to the doctors. A little sigh escaped her lips and she looked over at Tommy, nodding slightly. I smiled apologetically and pulled her up gently.

I picked Tommy up and hugged him to me, he was freezing. I blew my warm breath on his face and he giggled slightly, but then coughed. I quickly thanked Susan again before rushing out of the door and back the opposite way into town.

I had been to the hospital many times before, before anything happened really. I was a naturally clumsy child and I always landed hear with a scraped near or twisted ankle – nothing serious.

But ever since Phil entered my life, they couldn't give two shits about me so if I was dying or something like that I dragged my ass down to the hospital and back again, with a small set of pills that would always magically disappear. Thanks again to Renee, finding whatever she can to snort up her drugged up nostrils. It suited me fine normally. But I had never had Tommy or Ellie really sick before, sure a little cold every once and again but I could handle that with soup and tissues. But Tommy looked and felt _ill _and I couldn't let that go unnoticed.

The smell of a hospital was always a pleasant one for me, it smelt…clean. It made me feel clean, for once. The last time I remember being clean was a long, long time ago. I walked up to the front desk and ran my fingers through my hair nervously.

"Hello, miss how can I help you?" The old receptionist asked politely. I gave her a small smile and indicated my brother.  
"My brother isn't feeling well and my folks are out of town, do you mind squeezing in a short appointment?" I whispered, sweetly, putting on my vague puppy-face.

"Sure dear, you can just take a seat in the waiting area and Dr. Cullen will be right out." She smiled, making her wrinkles show. I grinned back and pulled Ellie to the seating area and told her to go play with the toys while I rocked Tommy back and fourth. He groaned and coughed, so I stopped and just held him, watching him sleep without a smile on his face for once.  
"Isabella Swan?" A silky voice called out, my head snapped up and I honestly saw the most handsome doctor I had ever seen in my life. Cullen. It figures. I gave a small smile and stood up, following him into his office.

"So, Miss Swan, it seems that your little brother has come down with a bit of a fever?" Dr. Cullen said professionally. I glanced up and nodded at him, sitting Tommy up in my lap.

"I worry too much, but I just wanted to make sure that he was okay…" I trailed off, laughing nervously.

"It's understandable to be worried when your parents are out of Town" He smiled wistfully and began getting out his stethoscope and placed it to Tommy's chest, making him squirm slightly.

"Not now, Tommy," I whispered in his ear, holding him firm. Dr. Cullen checked his temperature and his ears, throat and eyes before giving me the diagnoses.

"Seems like a common flu," He smiled softly, "It should be gone in about 3 days but he will need plenty of rest and fluids. I'll write out a prescription for some cough medicine, have you got anyone to take care of him while you're at school?" he asked softly.

"Yeah I have a babysitter," I chuckled lightly, lying again. I mean I could ask Susan to take care of him, but she seemed a little angry when I got there before, so I best skip a couple days of school. No harm done. No one would miss me and I would be able to take care of Tommy and Ellie myself like a proper big sister should. Plus, I could keep them out of Renee's and Phil's hands. God knows what they would do with them if they had a chance.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen," I smiled gratefully and stood up, hoisting Tommy onto my hip so it eased the pain a bit.

"You're very welcome Isabella," he smiled carefully back; I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Bella, please," I hated Isabella, it was Italian and it stood for Beauty, something I was definitely not.

"If we're going informal I must insist you call me Carlisle then," he grinned and chuckled lightly.

"Okay, have a nice day, _Carlisle_" I waved and headed out of the door, Ellie in the lead. I paid the receptionist all the money I had and headed home.

"So, Tommy will get better right?" Ellie asked warily, stroking Tommy's hair. I smiled and nodded at her.  
"It just means Bell will have to stay at home for a few days and look after him," I said softly and Ellie's face literally lit up.

"You're staying with us?!" Ellie exclaimed happily, giggling uncontrollably. "Oh my goodness, we are going to have SO much fun!" she smiled like she had one the lottery, it almost broke my heart. I decided not to down heart her hopes by the fact they would be there and we would have to hide in our rooms all day.

But I wasn't going to spoil that hope for her.

"You bet we are!" I grinned, which satisfied her. I stopped us for a second to feed the medicine to Tommy before we got into the house, which was looming about 10 minutes away from us.

"Hey, Ellie," I asked, looking sideways at her. She nodded at me to continue, "Do you get nightmares at Susan's house?" I whispered, glancing behind me nervously.

"No," she murmured, running her own fingers through her hair, something she quipped from me.

"Why?" I questioned softly, putting the medicine in my school bag safely.

"I-I feel safe there, Bella." She replied seriously, a small frown on her face, "I feel like daddy and mummy can't hurt us there," she whispered, tears running down her face silently. I had them too, not for me but for her. It broke my heart in two. No matter how hard I try she would never feel completely safe in that house.

"I promise we'll leave soon, we'll run away I swear," I promised, wiping my eyes with one hand.  
"Don't swear it's rude," she contradicted, which made me laugh quietly at her.  
"My apologies, Miss Ellie." I giggled out, opening the gate to our house. We all stared at it for a moment.

"You know the drill." I murmured, handing Tommy to Ellie and fiddling with the keys and finally opening the door. I gasped when I saw Phil standing there with a grinning like a Cheshire cat. It was so sinister it made me shake with fear.

"My, my where have you been?" he asked, scarily calm and sober. This only made things ten times worse. Drunken Phil would pass out within the first hit, but sober Phil could last ten times longer.

"W-we had to go to the s-supermarket for some medicine," I stuttered the half truth. I pulled the medicine out of my bag and showed Phil.

"Why were you getting medicine?" He asked suspiciously, eyes narrowed.

"Tommy isn't very well, so I brought some cough medicine with my work money," I rushed out, looking at the floor.

"Thomas, Elizabeth, upstairs please, I would like to speak to Isabella alone," he smirks, he knows that we all hate being called by our full names, it was sickening. I grew more and more tense.

"So, is that really what happened?" he growled, pushing me up against the wall.

"Yes, sir," I whispered, trying to breathe, but failing miserably.

"Why do I think there's more to it then?" he whispered furiously in my ear. I might as well tell the truth.

"I may h-have taken him to the d-d…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because I felt a fist slam in my eye then stomach, sending me to the floor with a sickening thud. I was still coherent and he noticed that so he kicked me twice in the shin, spat on me and then went back into the living room.

My eyelid was flickering while my other eye was closed shut and I couldn't open it, no matter how hard I tried to. I had to stay conscious; Ellie and Tommy hadn't got food yet.

I grab the door knob and slowly pulled myself up, hearing cracks around my body, I hissed in pain.  
I staggered into the kitchen, grabbed the milk carton and a banana before pulling myself out into the hallway. I looked up the stairs and groaned quietly. This was going to hurt.  
I put my foot on the step and let a small squeak out. Yep, this was going to kill me.

I managed to slowly crawl up the stairs and down the hallway, crying quietly.

I knocked on Ellie's door and stood up, painfully. She cautiously peeped her head out of the door before letting me in, locking it when I got through. She gasped when she saw me.

"Here you go, it was all I could find, sorry," I croaked, my voice hoarse.

"It's okay, are you okay Bell?" Ellie whispered, stroking the hair out of my face.

"I-I'm," I managed to get out before heaving violent sobs into her shoulder, she just hugged me tighter. Tommy crawled over to and popped himself on my lap, while I cried.  
Cried for Tommy,  
Cried for Ellie,  
Cried for this life,

Cried for myself

Cried for the pain

Cried for Edward,

Cried for Alice,

Cried for my once Mother,

Cried for my useless Father,

Cried for the fact that I was a useless sister or person.

And, while I cried, they hugged me, showing me that they were there. And I knew that if they were there we would make it through this together.

After a while we all fell asleep and I dream like today never happened and that tomorrow could hopefully be brighter – but they are just dreams after all. But, these are the dreams I dare to dream and let myself hope for a better tomorrow.

**A/N – That is just so sad! But, I had to make it sad so that the happy can come in an Edward shaped package. The next chapter will be in his POV since Bella won't be a school ;) Enjoy and review! **


	11. She Capitvates Me

**A/N – You miss me? I'm back! Here's the lovely Edward:**

**EPOV**

This girl was going to be the death of me. I can not get her beautiful face out of my mind. Yet, I had only known her a few days she was all my mind can think about and I had a lot of her on my mind. She was so painfully trying to ask for my help but refused to accept it when I offered it to her. She _needed _my help that was obvious. I didn't know what was going on with her, but she look so scared and so _tired_. I so desperately want to help her, but she was just so darn stubborn. Alice couldn't see her either, something about it being 'Smokey' and 'Fogged Up' like someone didn't want her to see Bella's future. It's so ironic that when I want to know what someone was thinking I'm not aloud. God must really be punishing me. But, that's what draws me closer to her, beside her beauty and problems, she was like a mystery and I was Sherlock Holmes but even he can't define Bella.

The others didn't feel the need to help her out like I did, with the slight exception of Alice, maybe. She cared about Bella and her siblings, Ellie and Tommy. I had seen them in Alice's mind that time she ran into her at the mall. Ellie didn't look a lot like her but you could see that she had the same smile and face-shape whereas Tommy looked a lot like Bella but different facial features. And from what I had seen, Bella loved them both like they were her own. Which is rather odd for a normal seventeen year old, but then again Bella isn't the usual normal you would find in the odd town of Forks.

"Earth to Edward? Geez bro, what's on your mind?" Emmett laughed, ruffling my hair, making my glance at him, annoyed. I looked around the rest of the car and notice all of them were looking at me funnily, except Alice, who was grinning.

"What? I just got a lot on my mind," I grumbled, hoping to close the conversation. I didn't want to get embarrassed, like I know will happen if they find out who I am thinking of, not that I regret it.

"_Bella…_" Alice thought, grinning a little bit wider. I growled quietly at this, why does she care? Well, that was a tad bit rude. Alice was one of the more kind people in the family, probably more so than me…

I was looking into this too much, maybe I should ask Bella when we get to school…

We pulled into our usual spot and the rest got out of the car reluctantly, whilst I looked around for that familiar scent which held my infatuation.

But, she wasn't there. She was _usually _here by the time we got to school. She was _meant _to be leaning on her truck reading a classic. Why wasn't she here? She seemed fine yesterday, a little quite and scared as always but nothing unusual…so why isn't she here?

"Edward, are you coming?" Rosalie muttered holding the car keys impatiently.

"Uh…yeah," I mumbled, confused.

_Maybe, she's just late… _

The bell rang, signalling that classes were starting and that I was late. I looked around and saw that no one was there, so I ran at vampire speed to my classroom and slowly eased in, just as the bell was finishing. The teacher glared at me for a second, sighed, and then turned to the board. I chuckled under my breath. The teacher began his lesson on the Stone Age or something I had already got my degree in. I didn't need to listen.

So I just looked out the window wondering if Bella had arrived yet and if she had arrived _safely_. I hate the fact that she lets the others take advantage of her. She didn't deserve it.

In fact, I hated many things that revolve around her. I hate the fact that she is always covered in bruises. I hate the fact they call her 'Ugly' when she is so painfully beautiful. I hate the fact she always looks so tired and worn out. I hate the fact she's scared when people try and talk to her. I hate the fact she is picked on because she's smart.

But, most of all, I _really _hate that she won't let me help her.

She practically screams for help. Literally. I can see it in her eyes, the pleading, the desperateness. And, I don't even think it's for her. Alice told me that she had a little Brother and Sister. Alice sees that Bella would do anything to get them free. That's the only future were getting from Bella at the moment, because she won't make her mind up about something, we just don't know what.

I wish I could help her.

By the time lunch rolled around, I was getting anxious. I had yet to see her around school or catch her scent. I hadn't seen her face in my minds or heard someone call her. Or any talk of in fact. But, maybe she was unwell and didn't come until lunch, she had done that before.

Through the whole lunch I sat at the edge of my seat, looking at the door, waiting for her to come. I ignored my families' conversations and the thoughts of everyone else and just focused on the door. She had to come. She always comes.

The shrilling bell made me blink unconsciously. She didn't come. But…she always made an appearance.

"Edward, are you coming?" Alice asked quietly, glancing round the empty cafeteria. Turns out, I was thinking longer than I had expected. See? I can't even keep track of the time because of her.

"Oh! Err…yeah." I stumbled, grabbing my bag and quickly walking out of the room and to biology, hoping that those hypnotising pair of brown eyes would be there.

"Ah, Mr. Cullen, so glad you could finally join us," Mr. Banner said sarcastically, glaring at me.

"Sorry sir, my sister wasn't feeling well and I had to take her to the nurse," I mumbled, putting on a sincere face.

"Yeah well…just get to your seat." He muttered, defeated, causing me to smirk ever so slightly. I could get even a man flustered; bet he didn't know he was talking to a vampire.

I turned to look at our lab table, making one last quick prayer. She wasn't there. Suddenly, biology did not seem too appealing anymore.

I glared at the empty space, and reluctantly took my seat. I started to stare at the door, waiting to see if she would stumble in.

She didn't turn up to biology either. Things were starting to get a little…weird… (**A/N – does that remind you of anyone…)**. She always turns up…

I must be going mad. Why do I care so much? For all I know, she could be avoiding me! Like she should…I felt a little twinge of my stomach just then…did I want her to avoid me? The twinge made itself more noticeable to me…I didn't. Definitely not. I actually felt the urge to…protect her. She obviously needed to be protected and I didn't trust anyone else to do the job, not even her parents. I only trusted myself with her life, because it was so precious to me. And I had no idea why.

After school, I had yet to hear or see from Bella. The worry was really starting to get to me. What if something bad was happening to her right now? At least before I knew that she had made it home safe. I don't know where she is, how she is, if she's safe…it was killing me not knowing.

But…this is wrong. So, so wrong. I shouldn't be feeling these feelings for her. I was _dangerous _for her. I can't be friends or anything else with her. If I wanted to protect her, I should stay away…

But I _can't_.

It was like a magnetic force, pulling me unwillingly towards her, only getting little feels of her before being pulled back again. I was now craving those little feels, getting more and more eager to feel her. I needed to know if she was okay. But, I had no idea where she was. I had tried to follow her once, but when I got to the place she was located, she wasn't there and neither were her siblings. And her scent was no where around. Not for miles.

I walked into the piano room and sat on the seat. I looked at the ivory keys, a tune picking up in my head. I played what my heart felt and got a sweet melody out of it. I memorized the notes and labelled my piece 'Bella's Lullaby'.

I would help her.

If it were the last thing I do, I would help her.

**A/N – Okay, so you got a shot in Edward's mind, wowza, I wish I could say that more *Drool* **

**Just a reminder to do my poll!  
The plots are on my profile!  
Alright, See ya!!**


	12. To take Actions

**A/N – Now, this is Bella's POV of that day and the struggles she had to ge**My Stories**t through. This was a lot, thanks to Tommy, Ellie, Phil, Renee, and me. Enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to R&R my new stories!**

**And, sorry I didn't update in a while...It's back to school and back to updating on weekends =| I know, I hate this too.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Urgh. They aren't mine. No matter how much I want Edward. **

**BPOV**

"Bewwa!" Tommy cried, sitting up and grabbing his head. I was up in a flash and by his side.

"What's wrong, Tommy?" I said, frantic. I fumbled around for the medicine and remembered Phil left it downstairs.

"…my…head." He groaned out, grabbing his hair and pulling on it, crying a little louder. Ellie was by my side, biting her lip, worried.

"Go get it, Bella. I'll stay here," She told me, before picking up Tommy and putting him on her lap, stroking his hair soothingly, "It's okay little brother, Bella will get you the medicine and you will be all better, I promise." She whispered.

I stood up, regretting it. My muscles were tense and stretched and they ached. All the bruises seemed to be back and my ankle killed. I shifted to the other foot so it didn't hurt as much. I shuffled down the stairs as fast as I could manage and through to the kitchen. I found Renee, head down on the table with a bottle of Whiskey in her hand. I picked up the medicine as quietly as possible but she managed to catch a sound and snapped her head up.

"Isabella," She half slurred, half moaned, "I'm a good mother right? You guys love me. I got you a dad. What more could you want?" She asked, rhetorically and looked around the kitchen. I raised an eyebrow at her. I felt a surge of anger pulse through my veins. How dare she say that? What gives her the right? She's done probably everything wrong, it was laughable.

I walked up to her and bent down to face her. "I don't know about you. But, I want a home where I don't have to worry about anything. I don't have to look after my siblings when it so obviously someone else's job. I don't want to work two jobs to pay bills. I don't want to be beaten up everyday I get home from school. I don't want a slag for a mother. Or a drunk for a stepfather. I don't want a coward for a dad. I don't want to think that I'm a useless piece of shit. I want a normal life, like before." I hissed at her, before limping of the kitchen, grabbing a spare spoon at the side. I sniffed it and I smelled clean enough.

I walked back up the stairs and to Ellie's bedroom. Tommy had quietened down, but he was shaking his head side to side quickly. I sat beside him quickly and fed him a spoonful of medicine. I picked him up and rocked him gently, humming 'Hush little baby' changing the words from 'Papa' to 'Bella' like my mother did to me when I was little. Before everything turned ugly, it made me fall to sleep quickly. Tommy seemed to agree since he was snoring quietly and smiling in his sleep. I looked over at Ellie and found that she had fallen asleep too. Works like a charm.

But, I couldn't fall asleep though, too many thoughts running through my mind. I needed to take Tommy and Ellie away from this. A fresh start, for all of us. Ellie was going to school soon so I could get a full time job and put Tommy in a playgroup or something like that. I could buy my own apartment, maybe go to community college somewhere, and get some grades. I could have a second chance at life, leaving Phil and Renee to fend for themselves for a change. I could forget about this school and the students…and Edward.

_Don't let Edward go. _

That little voice at the back of my mind really bugged me sometimes. But…it was true. I didn't want to cut Edward out of my life, even though I haven't known him for long, he and Alice have been kinder to me then any other person in the last five years in the last 2 weeks. But, they wouldn't want to continue if they knew what was really going on with my life. They would call the cops; they would take Ellie and Tommy away from me and put us in care homes. Ruining my fresh start. I didn't need to tell them fully what was going on; but I could say goodbye to them when I was leaving, they deserved at least that.

"Ow," Ellie murmured in her sleep, flinching a little. I looked at her and saw that she was restless, twisting and shaking her head. I stroked her hair and held her close to me. I began to sing the lullaby again. She calmed down speedily and her breathing had gotten back to normal now.

I looked out the window and saw that the sun was beginning to shine through. It was morning.

Tommy was beginning to wake up, squirming around in my lap. A little smile of adoration graced my lips. It was rare for me to smile nowadays; I haven't properly done a Bella smile since I was nine I think. I remember that smile, the huge grin that would somehow always be there. That was gone the day Phil walked in with mom with a huge smirk on his face.

I gave Tommy some more medicine a few hours later and told a small story to both of them.

"Once upon a time," I started, biting my lip, "There was a princess who had just moved to the castle. One day, she went for a walk in the forest and she met a man named Jake. Jake was very scruffy and wasn't like all the princes she had met before. But as she spoke to Jake, she began to realize what a kindhearted man he was. She quickly fell in love and decided to move with Jake to the forest because love isn't all about looks, it's about the person inside," I smiled and patted my heart. Ellie smiled but bit her lip a little.

"Bella," Ellie whispered, sitting up a little, "I'm kind of hungry," She moaned a little, clutching her stomach.

I forgot the food. AGAIN. How bad can I get? Poor kids must be starving. I quietly gave Tommy to Ellie and got up slowly, not wanting to pull anything.

"Ah, Damnit!" I groaned, rubbing my stiff back. I winced slightly as I walked out of the room and down to the kitchen, the stairs like hell, all over again. Renee had passed out by now, bottle still in hand. Phil was no-where to be seen and that was worrying. I glanced around the kitchen to check. I shook the thought away. I picked up some food and began walking back upstairs.

I began to walk down the hall and stopped dead when I heard voices. I looked fearfully at the door and saw that it was wide open. I bit my lip and walked a little faster. Phil was smiling evilly at Ellie, growing closer and closer to her.

"Don't touch her," I couldn't stop the growl that escaped my lips. I had always felt protective over both of them, possessive even. Phil turned around and smiled wider. His hair was a mess and his pupils were large, eyes of black. I winced and glanced at Ellie and Tommy. They looked terrified. "Don't touch them," I whimpered. Phil narrowed his eyes slightly.

"And what would you do if I did?" He smirked, gently stroking Ellie's hair. I began to feel angry, how dare he?

"This," I don't know what came over me, but I punched him square in the face. It must have been a good one too since he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Go, get out, go!" I screamed at them, pushing them a little roughly out of the room and down the stairs. We raced out of the house and down the street. It wasn't very dark outside but it was a little cold. But, we would have to manage for a few hours. Ellie was beginning to struggle to hold Tommy. I smiled gently and took him from her hands, tears rolling down my cheeks.

We walked to McDonald's, the only place we thought of. I ordered them their food and we all shuffled to a booth. After Ellie and Tommy had eaten, they both fell asleep. I bought my knee's up and hugged them tightly to myself.

I was dead. When I got back, I was in for it. Phil is going to be so mad. I sobbed quietly into my knees, my actions creeping up on me. I had messed in every way possible. If I ever had children, I would be a terrible mother. I can't believe I did all that today. Tommy is probably feeling awful and Ellie was starving. Damnit.

"Can I sit here?" A velvet voice murmured. I looked up to see Edward Cullen, in all his glory. I nodded solemnly and brought my knees down quickly. Edward sat down and stared at me intently, I looked back at him raising my eyebrow a bit.

"What happened?" He asked softly. But, by the look of it, he knew something bad happened.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked dryly, turning away slightly, biting my lip. Edward gently took my chin and moved it to face him. I blinked at his forwardness.

"Isabella," He whispered, "Bella. I feel very…protective of you. The people at school…I hate seeing it. I want to help you…I do. Please, just tell me what's wrong." He pleaded, his eyes burning with the intensity.

I couldn't help but begin to tell him.

**A/N – Ahh! Cliffhanger! Sorry! Don't kill me! How will Edward take it? …Find out next time! I've always wanted to say that =D **

**  
Review Please!!**

**LOVE YOU'S**

**PP97 **

**x**


	13. It needs to be told

**A/N – Okay, so I haven't updated at all yet this weekend, and I am very, very sorry for that but it was my best friends birthday and I had to find a present on Saturday and the party was today, and I got just a ton of homework on top of that, so that's great. But I got it all done so I will now write this chapter for you!**

**Oooh it the big talk you've all been waiting for!**

**Read on!**

**DISCLAIMER: Uh huh, this obviously isn't mine, but the plot totally is, you don't see many people making Phil a big ol' meany bobeany, but I love him in the actual books, but I needed it for my story =) **

**BPOV **

I took a deep breath and looked at him. My brown eyes connected with his Gold orbs immediately, the electricity coursing through my veins as soon as we looked at each other. I could do this. I can trust Edward. He hasn't let me down let. He didn't seem indecent. I could trust with my secret. My life. He wouldn't tell anyone, it's in his eyes. It's like I could see into his sole with one look. I could trust him.

"My life is messed up." I whispered, looking down and breaking the eye contact. I told him. He knows. He doesn't know it all, but the questions will come. And I hold the answers to the questions. And I will tell him. I will confine everything about my life with this one person for the first time in my entire life.

I had always been a private person. I had never told a secret to anyone. I kept them if they were told to me. I was good at hiding stuff. I would store it in my mind. I had a good poker face. It was as if I had no secrets. No worries. You would never know if I was breaking down inside, which usually I was. I could never drop my smile or let tears fall in front of someone I didn't trust. It was considered weak. And being weak would not help my situation at all. I never felt the need to let my secrets show. It was unnecessary. These people didn't care. They would spread it around like butter to bread. But Edward was different, he said he cared. He cared for me. Four words I haven't heard in almost a decade.

"How? Please, tell me everything," Edward pleaded, edging closer to me. The tension was rising and I could feel it. This was it.

"This is a really long story so I'm going to start from the beginning okay?" I murmured, whilst he nodded, "When I had just turned ten, my dad walked out on us. His name was Charlie, really quiet and moody. After that night, we never saw him again. Even though my mother seemed okay, I had known about the nights she cried and the days when she wouldn't get out of bed. But I still went too school, like everything was fine."

"There was some days when she would be okay…happy. We would always laugh and smile together, doing crazy stuff like cook these outrageous recipes and go for long walks in the forests, find things and take them home. She was that type of crazy." I smiled slightly at the times we shared.

"Then one night, she brought Phil home. I thought she was fine. The crying nights had grown less and less. She introduced him as her boyfriend. She seemed so happy at the time, her eyes having the same sparkle they did before. I couldn't help but feel it too. As if her happiness radiated on too me. That was until she told me she would be going out for the evening, leaving me on my own for the evening. Back then I was terrified of being left on my own. I would freak out and start crying if it happened. And my mum knew that. But she just smiled and slammed the door on me."

"The nights speedily grew worse. Some nights she wouldn't be home when I got home from school and when I woke up in the morning. I was scared and hungry. I didn't know how to make my own food. Most nights I just sat in the corner crying, praying that she would come home. But when she did come back, she was different. Out of loop. She would make rude comments to me and not bother to apologize. She would have bottles upon bottles of vodka and wine and these little bags of which I didn't understand at the time. She told me to take them. But I always said no, I wasn't very sure I could trust my mom when she was like that. Phil would come with her too sometimes, always angry towards me, like I had done something wrong. I always felt as I had done something wrong." I whispered, closing my eyes tightly.

"The more and more I tried to avoid him, the more and more he came to me. The evil grin on his face. He would…hurt me sometimes. Like if I didn't answer his direct questions. He would hit me and stuff. But of course, I wouldn't tell anyone. I hated telling secrets. Asking for help. It felt weak to. So I kept quite. Acting as if everything was fine.

"As the months passed I had learned to take care of myself. I made simple stuff, sandwiches and pasta. I would take out of mom's purse to buy new stuff. I would do my homework and wait until the noise in the living room stopped before I locked myself away to sleep. The routine continued. I had got used to it. But people had started to notice the marks. The bruises covering my arms. The clothes I wore repeatedly. The tiredness in my eyes. How much smaller I got. I was soon shunned from the crowd."

"But I didn't mind. I had to focus on what was happening at home. My life was soon becoming hell. I had prayed and prayed that god would make things easier for me. My response? Ellie was born. Tiny and blue, she arrived. I had just turned fourteen and I had no clue what to do. But, I lived, getting myself a small Saturday job and nurturing her, keeping her away from the horrors that were her own flesh and blood. I didn't want Ellie to be like that. She was already intoxicated as it was. She was a sickly little thing, barely getting by, but she was a survivor." I smiled and stroked Ellie's wavy hair.

"Things were hard. Really, truly hard. With Phil's beatings getting bit by bit and Ellie getting harder to handle and Renee going off her trolley, I was finding it hard to cope. I only earned thirty dollars a week and that covered basically my house. I gave Ellie to my neighbour, Susan, while I went to school. It was hard."

"But things got slightly easier to handle. Phil and Renee decided to get married and flew off to their honeymoon, Alaska. They stayed there for about 9 months before they came back, a new baby in there hands."

"And from then on, I've been handling: Ellie, Tommy, Renee, Phil, the bullies at school, the bills, my two jobs, Susan, my school work, my future, my-"

"Ssh," Edward murmured, putting a finger on my lips. I gulped in the air, trying to gain composure. "Please let me help you, Bella." He pleaded, wiping my tears away.

"Okay." I said, simple as that.

**A/N – Okay, sorry I cut it short – stupid, demanding dad and the stupid demanding bedtime =( **

**Love you all x**

**  
PP97 x**


	14. New Story

**Every Rose Has a Thorn**

This is an average story, but it isn't for me. Because though you may read the descriptions and understand it, you have never experienced it. You will never know what it's like to be me. If you try, you will, but most people don't. They promise they're parents that they will not do it. Just like I did. But that was before almost everyone rejected me. I had to do it. It helped somehow.

I'm Isabella Swan.

The messed up teenager.

The one everyone fears.

But no one knows _why _I am like this.

No one knows the pain.

No one knows the pleasure.

No one knows.

But you will.

Now.

If you want to know my story, you have to know Edwards.

I'm done here for now, I'll make an appearance at the end.

Don't judge me.

Because you just don't know.

**A/N – Just a new story I'm conjuring up ;] It won't be up for about an eternity (but I am finishing Selfless soon) so…tell me what you think!**


	15. Consequences of the Actions

**A/N – So I wanted to thank y'all for getting me up too 400 reviews!! It's almost beating my other story! Ah, thank you =) So I haven't updated in a while…But, Come on, I am writing seven stories at the moment AND I have food poisoning! Stupid shortbread. Anyways, read on. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah I think you know what I'm saying here. **

So I had done it. I had told Edward everything. I opened up to someone for the first time in eight years. He knew. Everything. I…know I can trust him. I haven't known Edward for long but its just that feeling, I know when something is right or wrong…and whenever I'm around Edward its always right. Like, for once in my life, all the crap that I have suffered, melts away.

Right. Now I had to face the consequences of this.

I had punched Phil in order to save Ellie.

And told Edward everything in order to save my sanity.

This, in my mind, was somehow not going to end up well. I know that punching Phil was not a mistake; it was in order to save Ellie. And if saving Ellie was the cause of me punching Phil, I would do it any day. Ellie was my little sister, it was my job to protect her, so I would take do punch everyday, plus, he deserved it.

And I know that telling Edward was definitely not a mistake. For that, I had felt better release then any knife could have committed. And for that reason alone, I would tell him my entire life story and I knew Edward would never tell a soul. Because he is just Edward. Sure, he had his secrets, and, of course, I have been keeping a few from him still.

But for what I felt was good, is not good in others eyes. Like Phil's. In Phil's eyes, everything I did was wrong, so that wouldn't change. But, I had made a big mistake at what I did.

And for that, there will be blood. I'm predicting a lot of it. Phil likes blood, because he knows that it makes me nauseous and pass out. And God knows what he does to me once I'm gone.

I was holding Ellie and Tommy in my hands, walking down the road. I had told Edward to drop me off at the end of the road, he didn't need an explanation since he just stopped and told me to tell him about it tomorrow. He probably thought I was ashamed or something.

Don't get me wrong, we had a semi-decent house, but it wasn't very…homey. You would look at the house and automatically think 'stay away, Children, this house means trouble,' and that is why I don't tell anyone of where I am living. I have a hard time trusting people.

But I had a good reason for it. Everyone that I do trust has let me down, they all do. I am half expecting Edward to take off soon. But, he didn't seem to take it as bad as I had expected him too, he didn't run away screaming for a start, so that's good. But, he has gone into a weird protective mode, which I don't get or like really. I am used to being thrown at the side, told to do it myself.

We approached the door, and I think I stared at it for about a full one-hundred seconds before slowly walking down the path and towards my fate.

But, before I could warn Ellie and Tommy, Ellie murmured 'I know what to do' before twisting the knob and running up the stairs with Tommy in her arms. I wiped my eyes at the sight, what normal seven year old would do that? I remember when I was seven. I would of played in the backyard on the little swing set, that was still there, but covered in...feces.

I followed her into the house and looked around warily. Phil was on a rampage by the looks of it. The entire hallway was covered in beer bottles and cigarette butts, and my blood that hasn't washed out. This was not going to run smoothly at all.

I took my chances and peered into the living room, they were both there. Renee was unconscious and had a slap mark on her cheek. Her lipstick is smudged and her hair was a mess. I actually did feel sorry for her, for getting into the mess, even though it was all her fault. If she wasn't so desperate for love, she wouldn't have gotten addicted.

Phil was sitting on the sofa, with a black eye. I felt kind of proud of myself for hitting him that hard. He was drinking a beer bottle and smoking a cigar, looking kind of lazy…and murderously angry.

I was about to turn around when I felt a hand gripping my shoulder tightly, enabling me to move, my lip quivered and I shuddered violently. Fresh, hot tears fell down my cheeks. Phil spun me around to face him; he was now smirking with his eyes narrowed.

"Now where do you think you're going?" he asked me, adding tutting noises at the end. I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he too strong. I was stuck.

Phil pushed me back against the wall roughly and leaned into my face, grabbing my chin roughly.

"Don't you, _ever_, hit me again, got it?!" He screamed into my face, spitting on me a little bit. I nodded quickly and looked away for a second, hoping he would release me and that would be it.

Of course not.

Phil took the moment I looked away to punch me in the stomach, promptly knocking the wind out of me. I lurched forward, trying to catch my breath again, Phil double-punched my back and sent me to the floor. I was full on sobbing by now, and I was getting wet – in my own blood. I then became numb somehow, just feeling the light shoving of when Phil kicked various parts of my body. I was only conscious enough to see the faint shadow of a small body at the top of the stairs.

* * *

It must have been unconscious a while, since the time I woke up, the sun was streaming through the door.

I couldn't remember anything about last night. Up until we got in the house.

Nothing. At all.

Let's look at the facts. I'm on the floor, in pain, Phil beat me up. Ellie and Tommy are not around, they are in there room. Can I get up? Yes, so no bones broken in my legs, thankfully.

I pulled my self up, and some thing dropped from my arm. I slowly and steadily bent over to see what it was. And I stopped dead at what I saw.

A small, pressed-down, syringe was lying on the floor in the middle of the pool of red. I looked at my arm to see a small red patch with a little, barely noticeable pinch in my arm.

They…drugged me.

I sucked in the breath I had been holding. But, after I took that breath, I started sobbing heavily. My entire frame was shaking like I was having a seizure.

They had putting drugs into my body.

I ran up the stairs to check on Ellie and Tommy. They were sitting in the corner, eyes wide open, terrified.

"Guys, come on, we're going." I told them, ushering them out of the door and down the street, looking around nervously.

"Where?" Ellie asked, clutching my hand as if for dear life.

"The hospital."

**A/N – Okay…So this is a filler, BUT AN EXCITING ACTION PACKED FILLER. **

**  
PLEASE REVIEW,**

**LOVEYOUS**

**PP97 ox**


	16. When It All Falls Apart

**A/N – Okay, so as you guys are probably thinking in the back of your mind, it's true, the end of selfless is upon us =( I love this story but I have five others to kick start now, so I had to finish it. But, I promise you a happy ending, and that is all I am telling you ;) **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, boo. **

**BPOV**

By the time I arrived at the hospital, my chest was heaving, the room was spinning, and black spots clouded my vision. I knew there was something going wrong inside me, but as long as I was breathing and I could feel Tommy and Ellie around me, I would not stop until I needed too, and I had to keep going for now. Tommy and Ellie deserved better than this, than what I can give them. I was only kidding myself thinking that I could be able to take care of them, to take care of myself, alone. I thought I could, I know I am more mature than the rest of my year, but…to think about taking care of Ellie and Tommy alone on the streets with no money would have been impossible for me to accomplish and as much as I hate to say it, I couldn't leave my mother alone with Phil. Even after all that she made me go through, she was still my mother and I couldn't just let her die. I felt that she was my responsibility and I had just let her fall into all of this…that it was my fault, that if I had stopped her going out with Phil from the very beginning, none of this would have happened. I would be happy and worry-free. I would have friends and get good grades, and maybe be good enough to date someone worthy of Edward, maybe.

I rushed through the automatic doors, blinking like crazy trying to get my vision in line so that I would not fall over with Tommy in my arms and let him get hurt. My arms were really beginning to burn and prick and my legs were turning to jelly beneath me. I was such in rush I didn't even bother to acknowledge the woman at the desk and went straight to, what I hoped was, Dr. Cullen's office. He was probably the only one I felt comfortable around talking about this.

I could feel the sweat beat down from my forehead and my eyelids droop, I was really beginning to lose it. I dragged my feet to the door and leaned against the wall next to it for a few seconds, trying to cool myself down.

"Are you okay," Ellie asked weakly, glancing around the hospital quickly. Ellie hates hospitals. She has told me that they made her anxious, too clean and they 'smell funny'. Just proves how much dirt she's lived in all her life. Tommy gave a wheezy cough. Oh God, I haven't been giving him his medicine, he must be feeling awful.

"I'm so sorry," I croaked out quietly, shaking my head back and forth, black spots clouding my eyes even more than they had before. I stood up, rocking a bit, and knocked quickly on the door. I carried on knocking until Carlisle opened up with frantic eyes and took in my posture.

"Please…help…me," I gasped out before all black took over.

And for the first time in six years, I relaxed.

**ELPOV (This is Ellie's Point of View) **

I gasped as Bella fell to the floor, shaking violently. It hurt my insides to see her in such pain, like I had every day since I can remember. It hurt more than it hurt to have Phil hit me, even though it was just that once. Tommy was coughing fiercely; spit flying everywhere, his little lips turning blue slightly.

My family was in pain.

"Please," I screamed, tears streaming down my face heavily. "Please, do something! Help them!" I gave a small cough of my own, hands flying to cover my mouth, but when I brought it back, my hand had a small amount of blood on it, the size of a penny. I looked at my shaking hand, then back at Bella. Only she didn't look like my Bella.

Her body was a ghostly pale and so fragile that it looked like a slightest bend of her arm would snap her. Her arms were a funny red colour; some area's turning a weird colour of yellowy-green. She was still thrashing about, as if she had electricity flowing through her. I didn't understand what was going on.

I looked at Dr. Cullen. He was and screaming at nurses to bring him a cart. He picked up my Bella, put her on this moving bed, and had the nurses bring her through the doors. I had no idea what they were going to do her, especially in a hospital.

Dr. Cullen suddenly ripped out a phone so fast that if I had blinked I would have missed it. He was talking to fast for me to discover what he was saying; I could only make out 'Edward', 'Bella' and 'Dying'.

Dying?

Bella was dying. She can't die. What would I do without her?

"No!" I screamed at Carlisle, "You can't let her die, _please_, you don't know how important she is too me!" I cried, turning to Tommy, who was being escorted down the hall with a nurse. "Where are you taking my brother?" I asked frantically. They were both gone. My mind was having a frenzy.

Carlisle shut his phone and lowered himself down to me, taking both of my shoulders to keep me calm; I was shaking beneath his hands. I began to sob over the worry of my two siblings. My whole life and they both looked horribly ill.

"Ellie, listen to me," Carlisle soothed, "I will do everything in my power to keep Bella alive, I promise, but you need to get checked up," he stroked some of my curls out of my face. I bit my lip and nodded slowly, allowing the nurse to take me to the room.

I watched as she prodded and poked around, sticking needles in my arms and tubes down my throat, connecting me up to a big machine that kept going beep. I watched as another doctor came in the room to tell me that I was very poorly and needed to stay in the hospital over-night.

I did ask the doctor how Tommy and Bella were doing though.

"Tommy is doing just fine. He has slight pneumonia and a throat infection, and he needs to stay in the hospital for about three days. But he should be just fine," He smiled warily, hiding something.

"And Bella?" I asked bluntly, not beating around the bush.

"We're doing all we can." He said gravely before walking out again. I turned to the nurse and whimpered at her.

"Is that ever good news? Be honest, please," I whispered, wiping my eyes with my good hand since one of my wrists had a bandage wrapped around it.

"You never know, poppet." She sighed, giving me my medicine.

* * *

I was allowed out of the hospital bed in the morning and I was allowed to see Tommy. Tommy was asleep the time I saw him. He had all these wires attached to him, keeping him alive. He looked so sick. To think that the last time I saw him he was fine, semi-happy.

I knew from since I was born my life wasn't like other kids. I never saw my mom and dad and the closest person to me was my sister. Bella is still the closest person to me, apart from Susan.

Although Bella is my mother essentially, I like to secretly think that Susan is my mom, when I'm on my own. She takes care of me, as my birth mother should. But, I have not spoken to my mommy or daddy since…since they became monsters.

I gave Tommy one last kiss, before walking into the hallway again. I was beginning to get sleepy. However, I wasn't alone in the waiting room since there was a couple. They were beautiful too, like Edward; they were probably his brother and sister.

The guy had dark, curly hair and was about three times the size of Phil, he would have scared me if it wasn't for the big, grin on his face. The other girl had blonde, long hair and was really, really pretty. She looked at me and smiled softly.

"You're Ellie, right?" She murmured quietly, ushering me towards her. I followed silently, biting my lip a little. I felt insecure around such astonishing people.

"Damn, doesn't she remind you of Bella," the guy chuckled under his breath, looking down at me again.

"I'm Rosalie and this guy is Emmett," the girl, Rosalie, told me, "Looks like you're pretty beat up, what's wrong with you, huh?" Rosalie smiled, assuring me it was okay, but her eyes held curiosity.

"Um…" I licked my lips "I have two broken wrists, uh…anaemia I think it was called, mal-nutrition, cuts and bruises and a few blood-cloths, I mean clots," I stammered, grabbing my hair and pulling on it a bit. "My brother and my sister are in worse condition though," I trailed of sadly, wiping my eyes on my sleeve. Rosalie handed me a tissue to which I accepted gracefully and wiped my eyes again. "I'm sorry for being a trouble," I mumbled, about to turn away when Rosalie gently took my shoulder to hold me in place.

"Are you hungry? Emmett and I were just about to get some lunch," Rosalie said quickly, already standing up, eager to take me. I thought about it before nodding and following after her, the sound of faint screaming coming from down the halls…

Man, I hate hospitals.

"So, kid, are you happy to finally be out of that house?" Emmett tried to ask casually but you could see the sadness behind his voice, which only increased my confusion.

"What do you mean? As soon as Bella's calmed down and Tommy's got better, we're going home again, right?" I asked, biting into my sandwich, which was the yummiest thing I have ever eaten, ever.

"Um…no, not exactly, Ellie…you're mom and dad…they've been arrested," Rosalie mumbled, her eyes slightly tight and wide, like I was about to snap at any moment.

"Oh," was all I could get out.

Emmett and Rosalie were both silent for ages…

"Wait," I choked out suddenly full of horror about the situation, "What about Tommy and Bella and me, where will we go?" I asked, panicked. Did we have to live in the roads? I heard it's dangerous out there, poor Bella and Tommy will freeze too death? And what about money? How are we meant to get any when we don't have a house?!

"There's this nice lady here to help you with that, she's going to put you in nice homes, I promise," Emmett whispered, torn with pity for me. I hated pity. I didn't deserve it.

"I'm not hungry any more," I whispered, getting up, thanking them, and then leaving the food court, tears streaming down my face.

I went to visit Tommy. I told him that the future didn't look very bright for us, but that we would make it through like we always did. Tommy was special, to all of us. And I just know that he will be okay, because we all are, even Bella, after everything that we've been through we are all still alive, and that amazes me.

But as I walked out of Tommy's room and down the eerie, silent, hall, the feeling of dread washed upon me. Something is wrong. I could feel it.

I sat down in the waiting chairs and closed my eyes for a second, to take a breather. When I opened them, I saw Dr. Cullen, he looked sad, this is definitely wrong, so very wrong.

"I'm so sorry, Ellie. We did everything we could," He winced, closing his eyes.

I tried to keep a straight face as my insides collapsed. My sister was gone. I was the oldest sibling now. I…she was gone. She didn't survive. How did I not know that she wasn't going to making it some day? She was so brave, and strong. She was the best sister that a person could ever have. The best person in the world. She was my sister and she's gone.

I clutched my chest and started sobbing in my lap, my body shaking. I brought my legs up and hugged them close to my chest. I sobbed louder as Dr. Cullen tried to comfort me by putting one arm around me and rubbing my arm.

"B-but, w-what am I g-g-gonna do now? I need her," I cried and cried until all my tears were gone and all I could do was sniff and gasp out breaths.

"That's where I come in," A scary lady smiled, successfully failing to make me feel any better.

_Bella, I need you._

**BPOV**

I was gaining a little bit of consciousness to just manage to hear small whispers going on. I was feeling like I had been run over by a bus. Twice. I don't know what happened, I had been fine on the way to the hospital, it was just halfway through that I got a bit dizzy and my arms were tingling.

"I can't let her die, please there has to be another option!" A smooth, beautiful voice pleaded. I wanted to help the voice, but I could not feel anything in my body, not even my face.

"Son, she's dying, you need to change her," another voice said, I hope this man's son 'changes' the girl, he sounds so upset.

"I've seen it! It's going to happen," a female voice shrilled quickly and quietly. Go on, change her, she's seen it. Who is this girl?

"She has a family, I can't let her leave them," the beautiful voice whispered, sadly. Oh…this girl shouldn't leave her family, that isn't right.

"She's dying anyway, if you hesitate any longer, she's going to die!" the man finally shouted, trying to knock some sense into the beautiful voice.

"Edward hurry up, her future is changing!" The girl yelled, knocking someone into me.

Wait…Edward?

"I'm sorry, Bella, I'll make everything okay," Edward whispered in my ear softly.

And then I realised, I was the girl who was dying.

I was going to be 'changed.'

Then suddenly, I could feel something.

Burning.

**A/N – So…this story is nearly finished ='( But I really hope you liked it, and I promise a happy ending for everyone!**


	17. Fixing The Pieces

**A/N – Guys, guys, guys. I told you I would give you a happy ending, so just read on, okay?**

**BPOV**

…What happened?

I thought I was in hell. The burning lasted forever; I had never felt so much pain. I was begging strangers to make it stop, to make the burning stop, but no one ever did. I preferred the numb feeling so much more. I didn't know what was happening, all I could concentrate on was the fact that my body was on fire and that maybe I deserved it. I had done wrong by not coming sooner, by not helping Ellie and Tommy. I hadn't stopped my mother from taking the drugs, I hadn't stopped her when I could. There was so many things that I was meant to do, but I didn't and that is probably why I am burning alive.

But, then it stopped.

"Is she awake?" A deep voice murmured, I think it was Emmett…Then, I remembered. I was 'Changing' into something, and this was obviously the process, and whatever I was changing into, I was that now.

"Yeah, she can hear you, she's just choosing not to open her eyes," Alice said smugly. I really didn't like that she was talking about me like that. "She's mad at me now," Can she read my mind? "She's going to open her eyes in two seconds,"

I growled and opened my eyes to glare at her.

Wait…I growled?

"What is going on? Oh!" I gasped at the sound of my own voice, it sounded clear and smooth, it has never sounded like that. I sat up and looked around. I blinked because everything seemed so…_clear_. I rubbed my eyes and looked around again, but nothing changed.

The Cullen's all looked wary. Jasper and Emmett were standing in front of everyone and Edward was facing me, his eyes wide, cautious. What were they cautious of? It wasn't like I could hurt them, with all my injuries. Wait- where are my injuries? I looked down to see perfectly clear pale arms, no bruises or cuts, but there should be, no wound would heal that quick.

"What happened?" I asked straight out, looking around the room. "Why aren't I dead, or in the hospital? Where are Ellie and Tommy? Are they okay? Was I on fire? What happened?" I repeated, questions pouring out of my mouth like a fountain. I let out a shaky breath. I looked quickly between the family, waiting for the answer.

Carlisle stepped forward, quietly, to answer my question slowly.

"Okay Bella, I'm guessing you are feeling really confused now but you have to understand the situation, we did all we could. During this week, someone injected Methamphetamine into your system, and you reacted badly to it and had a heart-attack as well has having many broken bones and eating disorders and cloudy lungs…the list could go on. I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did. What I'm trying to say is…you were dying, Bella, and we had to take drastic actions," Carlisle explained, trying to stay come, but his voice was cracking.

Everyone else was looking anything else but me, even Edward.

"What are these 'Drastic Actions'?" I asked warily, not even sure I want the answer.

"Bella, my family and I…we're vampires."

I couldn't comprehend it, all I could do was take a huge breath to calm myself. I looked at Edward to confirm it; he gave the slightest of nods. What did this mean for me? Why were they telling me this? Unless…

"You didn't." I half snarled-half cried, standing up from the hospital bed. Edward visibly winced, as he should. "Why?" I choked out, looking at Edward "Why would you do this to me? What about Ellie and Tommy? How am I meant to go around them now?!" I screamed at them, sitting back down and putting my head in my hands. I looked back at the Cullen's. "What's going to happen to them?" I shrieked, horrified, to Carlisle, who looked extremely guilty.

"Bella," Edward whispered, completely broken.

"The care worker came around earlier…she said she would take them to the best possible homes…" Carlisle barely whispered, looking at the ground. I felt something inside me snap.

"What?! You can't! They're sensitive, you don't know what's happened, I- they need me. I need them. I-" I coughed, choking on my own sob; I brought my hands up to my eyes to wipe the tears away, but found nothing.

"Bella, please, be reasonable, you mean too much to me to just let you die," Edward whispered brokenly, reaching out to touch my cheek, but I moved backwards.

"I heard you, before you did it, I wanted you to do it, but I didn't think it was me. Ellie and Tommy, they won't last in a care home. They want love and they deserve it, I could not give them all that they deserve. But, I would hate it if they were split up. Phil, he ruined them, they are not confident or outgoing, they don't trust people easily, especially Ellie. I am more of a mother to them then Renee ever was and I can't…I can't let them go. I'm sorry," I sighed, my shoulders sagging, "God, I am so stupid, if only I had come earlier, this wouldn't have happened, we would still- everything would have been fine, Damnit!" I shouted, pulling the roots of my hair, "There was nothing you could've done? I was dying, really?" I whispered, looking at Carlisle for hope.

"Your heart was failing, by the time Edward…bit you…you were nearly at death. But, Bella, I think you should know that Ellie begged me to do all that I could to keep you alive," Carlisle told me softly, gently touching my shoulder.

"Of course she did," I muttered. I closed my eyes and took a few calming breaths, which didn't really help at all since my throat was on fire. I let out a throaty breath.

"What is you're problem?! We SAVED you! You would have died anyway! Either way, Ellie and Tommy weren't in your future-"

"Rosalie, stop it, she's a newborn!" Jasper cut her off, looking at me cautiously, but it had the element of warning as well. An epiphany suddenly hit me. I was dying. They saved me, I could still be around Ellie and Tommy because I was still technically moving and breathing, just not…alive. My throat was like before, on fire. I think...I think this means I want _blood_. Something Ellie and Tommy carry, so how can I go around them when I want it?

"She's right," I sighed and turned to face Edward, "Thank you, for saving me, even if it meant to…kill me in the process. Can I just…see them? I need to, please," I begged to Edward, my lip trembling slightly. I just needed to make sure they're okay, just…once. Then I'll leave them alone, to get on with their lives happily, without me.

"I don't know…" Jasper trailed off, "It could be dangerous,"

"No! I swear, it's fine, I wont hurt her, they're my siblings, I can't and I won't" I pleaded, looking at Jasper, he finally sighed.

"Edward, Emmett and I will go with her, just to make sure, any signs of need, you're coming back." He ordered, looking at me apprehensively. I grinned and nodded quickly.

We left the house and ran to the place where they were apparently; at least that's what Alice said. I seemed to run so much faster now, as in I could move like lightning, the trees were passing me so fast I could barely see them, I could finally see everything so clearly. It was amazing.

"They're over there," Edward spoke; the first time since he whispered my name, his eyes were still aghast though. My neck snapped to where he was looking and I saw them, smiling up at the two parents.

They were happy.

I leaned over to get a better glance at the two parents, and I was shocked to say the least. It was…Susan and a man I recognized…I know him from somewhere-

"Oh my God, that's…Charlie?" I murmured to myself, in complete shock. What was my father doing there?

"He and Susan Clearwater have been dating for over a year now, he knew about you but was too scared to come round, he lives in Seattle. When Susan found out that Ellie and Tommy were going into adoption, she took them in. They're going to live in Seattle with Charlie." Edward told me, looking at Charlie, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"He knew and he didn't…" I snarled, glaring at my own DNA. He could have helped, he knew Ellie and Tommy and didn't help us because of me?! I understand why he did it too me, but how could he do that to them!

Well…he is taking care of them now, at least. I bit my lip and looked down. Was I that worthless to him? He had loved me until he left. He would read me stories, take me to the station, and show me off to his colleagues. I just don't know what happened to that. I guess I never will.

"It's amazing," Jasper murmured, mesmerized by me. I looked at him confused, what is he talking about?

"Uh…what?" Emmett asked, flicking his earlobe.

"How she doesn't want to…you know," He clarified, nodding towards the couple, now shaking hands with the business woman. I hadn't even thought about it until now, I was too busy wondering about why the situation turned out like it has. I just want to go now, this was too much.

"I'm fine, can we go now?" I asked, tearing my eyes away from the sight, it now making my insides feel funny. I had this sense of loneliness, like I should be there, with them as a happy family. A real family. But, that life wasn't meant for me, I was meant to be here, with the Cullen's and with Edward. I realise that now.

We walked back to the house, well Edward and I did. We were walking next to each other, not talking, the eerie silence creating a wedge between us. Edward took a deep breath and stopped us. I turned to look at him.

"Listen Bella, I am so sorry. For lying to you, for not helping when I should, for…killing you. I wish I had done things differently, and then you could be with them, your real family, alive. I feel so selfish, so stupid." Edward closed his eyes and shook his head, wincing slightly.

"Edward, stop. Ellie and Tommy are meant to be with them, they always deserved to be happy, to have a normal life. I am meant to be abnormal, I always was, and if abnormal means being a freaking vampire, with you, then let it be, because Edward, I didn't realise this until a few seconds ago, but I think…I think that I love you." I finally got out, looking into the forest, avoiding his face. I could feel the rejection about to plummet me, as always.

"Bella," Edward whispered again, taking my face in his hands, and bringing me to look at him, "I love you too, but I've known for a long time," He smiled rubbing my cheek gently, looking deeply into my eyes.

"You do?" My voice cracked, he simply nodded in return, "Okay…but you have to go slowly with me…is that okay? Because I haven't loved anyone except my brother and sister for a really long time, and I have kind of given up on it, but I do love you, and I don't want to mess it up because you mean…so…much to me," I told him, cringing slightly at how it sounded aloud.

"I promise to go as slow as you want, but can I kiss you? Or is that going too fast?" He asked quietly, looking up from his eyelashes. I blinked a couple of times, dazed.

"That's okay," I breathed, looking up at him.

We met each other half way and our lips finally connected from all the wanting too of the last few months. It was better than I could ever imagine. My whole body finally came alive after all these years, electricity, and light flowing in my veins, lighting me up. Our lips moved together in sync, as if they were made to fit, made to touch. It was amazing.

We both finally pulled apart; gasping for the breath we didn't even need anymore and looked at each other, amazed. Edward quickly reached down and kissed me again, just as passionate as before, but the seconds were short.

"Wow," I gasped out finally, feeling my tingling lips, still soft from when we kissed.

"That was…" Edward began, but stopped to take a breath.

"Amazing." We both finished. Edward took my hand and began to pull me deeper into the forest.

"Aren't we going back to the house?" I asked, smiling a little. I still had the buzzing feeling flowing through my once lifeless body.

"Nope, we're going to hunt and then I decided that I am going to kiss you again, because…well, I like it." Edward grinned, kissing my cheek quickly.

"We're going to hunt?" I asked, a little excited but still a bit nervous. What if I was bad at it? Well…at least it would get rid of the burning in my throat that was now becoming unbearable.

"You can't be bad at it, Bella, it will just come naturally to you. Plus, I'll be here, forever." Edward stated, stopping us again to look at me.

"You promise?"

"I promise you forever and always." He smiled at me before leading us deeper into the forest.

**A/N – There you have it, people! The end is here =( I will do the epilogue which I am SURE will make everyone really happy! Big shocker, huh? What do you think of what I've done?  
Reviews for Christmas Presents?**

**PP97 x **


	18. Epilogue

**A/N – Sorry if there was any confusion about the last chapter! I just deleted those boring 'Poll' and 'New Story' chapters, to make the story cleaner since its practically finished =( CUE SAD FACE.  
So here's the EPOLOGUE, hope you like it:)**

**BPOV**

They say that you have to get rid of all of the things that are troubling you before you can truly be happy.

So here I am, in Chicago, ready to face what has been troubling me.

Don't get me wrong, I've been happy the last twelve years, the Cullen's keep me busy, well the first six years I was still gaining control over my thirst, but they said I was better than most, which is good I guess.

But, even though I promised I wouldn't go near them again, here I am 12 years later, sitting in the trees outside their house in Chicago. I just needed to see Ellie and Tommy, I had never gotten to say…goodbye really and I need to, desperately. I just needed to make sure that they were okay, that Charlie was treating okay, if he was even there. They have been through so much; they just had to be all right for my own sakes. I swear to God, if I find out that someone, anyone, has been hurting them, those people will suffer, hard.

I saw the black Toyota pull up, and Ellie and Tommy step out. They looked…so different, beautiful. Ellie's curls were longer, and she had kept it the same dirty blonde colour. Her skin was still pale like mine was, and her eyes were still the same striking blue. She had gotten taller, about 5'7 and she was still skinny, but she had curves. She was stunning, more than I could have ever been. Tommy had dark brown hair that was spiky but naturally twisted to the side and even though we Swans had a reputation of having pale skin, it obviously didn't include him because his skin was golden and shining off the sunlight. His eyes were still hazel, and they still twinkled. However, his body had grown; he was massive, just an inch smaller than Emmett was.

But, most importantly, they looked healthy and happy.

They walked into the rather large house and if my eyes were correct, which they were, they sat in front of the TV and put a music show on. This was my cue. I squared my shoulders and prepared myself for this. I know that they won't be the same kids anymore because they're older, more mature. I was just there to say goodbye, because it would give us all consolation.

I walked to the front door and attentively knocked on the door and stepped back, my breathing quickening as I waited for someone to answer the door.

"It's open, mom!" Tommy yelled in the distance, probably from the kitchen. I twisted the doorknob and slowly walked in, taking in the simple decorations that made our old house seem shabby. I debated on whether to go to Tommy in the kitchen or Ellie in the living room.

The oldest would take it the easiest.

I peered around the living room door to find her sitting comfortable and laughing at some skit on the T.V. I took a deep breath before clearing my throat quietly, but it was still noticeable. When her eyes met mine, her face froze, her eyes widened, and she just stared at me for exactly 36 seconds. I was soon becoming uncomfortable under her gaze, but I couldn't break it. I hadn't seen her in six years.

"Bella," she finally whispered, sitting upright and rubbing her eyes as if she wasn't seeing properly. I smiled slightly at her confusion.

"You know, its not good to leave your door open like that, any stranger could have walked in, me included in that category." I scolded her lightly, my smile more pronounced.

"Oh my gosh, it's really you!" She said louder this time and stood up, her tall frame towering over me. I nodded and waited for another response from her, but Tommy came into the room holding a glass of orange juice.

"Who's here, Elle?" he asked, clearly confused before he noticed my presence as well, dropping his juice to the floor in the process. He went through the same reaction as Ellie, right down to the whispering of my name.

"Are you guys going to hug me or what, it's been a long twelve years," I smiled, opening my arms up to which they ran up and crushed me with their hugs and tears, chanting my name over and over again while I just hugged them tighter, willing their tears to go away.

"Not that I don't love you being here, but h-how?" Ellie trailed off, her voice just above a whisper. I choked a laugh and pulled back, my hands holding their necks, as gentle as I could. I never realised how frail humans were.

It was funny. I wasn't the least bit thirsty towards them. I think it has something to do with them being my siblings, or maybe it was just that they meant so much, probably too much, even though this was the first time I had seen them in too long, all I had was a picture, and my memories.

"Why don't we sit down? I can only stay a short while, Susan and Charlie can't see me," I told them, slowly sinking onto the edge of the sofa. I could feel them both sitting either side of me, leaning into to get a better view.

"I'm pretty sure you don't remember me, Tommy, or Tom should I say now?" I asked, turning my head towards Tommy, I mean Tom.

"Yeah, I go by Tom now and why wouldn't I remember my first mother?" he smiled slightly, nudging my shoulder. I smiled at him and stroked his cheek, wiping his stray tears away.

"You got so big, 15 years, wow." I whispered, pushing the hair out of his face. He placed his hand over mine.

"I never forgot you, Bella. I missed you like crazy," He mumbled, looking down in embarrassment. I smiled as he hugged me once again, causing my cold skin to feel warm and my skin to tingle. I turned to look at Ellie, but she had a hard façade on her face.

"What's wrong? Please tell me. It's been too long for you to keep secrets now," I pleaded before placing my hands in my lap and closing my eyes. She wasn't mine anymore, she was hers, and I couldn't ask for her feelings. I was right. It had been too long. She couldn't trust me anymore. I left her.

"It was…so hard. I knew you were dead. I took your place and tried to be the mom in the relationship. I couldn't trust Susan straight away and definitely not Charlie. I knew he was your dad. I was scared of getting hurt…all the time. I needed you, but I knew you weren't there. Susan suggested that I went into therapy. It helped, a lot. But it didn't stop the longing for you to be there. I guess I'm just a little shocked. You were alive all this time, and you didn't come to help," Ellie shook her head, sighed, and looked at the floor.

"I wasn't allowed. Trust me; I really, really wanted too. I hated Charlie, I still do. I was there, when the Social Worker signed you off too Susan and Charlie, you looked happy. I didn't want to ruin that. I knew that if I stayed away, it would give you a chance for a normal, happy life and you got it. Look at this place. Look at you! You are so beautiful, so happy, and so healthy. If we stayed in that monstrosity of a house, we would have died eventually, from starvation, illness, or his beatings. We were all so sick, so unhealthy. You needed to get better, to have a better life. You deserved it. So I don't regret it. " I told her, passionate about what I believed, watching her cheeks fill with red. Healthy.

"I just…missed you. I needed my big sister." She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I missed you too. Every day I thought about you. But, I knew you were all right. Us Swans are survivors like that. Renee obviously couldn't handle being a Swan. Plus, you are the older sister now. I'm sixteen and you're eighteen." I smiled, stroking her hair. I took a deep breath before looking at the clock. I only had a few minutes left. I leaned back to get a look at them both.

"I came to tell you both that I will always be here. I will always be watching, and if you need me, I'll be here. I'm sorry that I haven't been for the last few years, but I wasn't strong enough, I am now. I can promise you a happy, healthy life, because you truly deserve it. You both are the top on my list for the strongest, most specialist, people in my world. I wanted to thank you, for keeping me alive and strong, even when I was unhealthy and weak, for I have only you to thank for that. But, most importantly, I wanted…" My voice cracked, but I composed myself, "I wanted to tell that I love you, with all my heart. I can't explain how much you mean-" I was cut off by two hugs, and more tears.

"I love you too," they cried to me whilst I buried my face into their heads, a mix of blonde and brown, and inhaled their scents, memorizing the moment. I heard the car pull outside the house. I froze for a split second before sighing and pulling back. It was over before it even started.

"I have to go," I told them, dejected. "But, remember what I said. I love you and I'll be here, forever, and even when I'm not, I'm always in your heart." I pointed to my heart, before giving them a kiss on the forehead each before running out of the back door, just as Susan Swan entered the house.

I ran back to my life, Edward Cullen, where I belong.

But I will always have a piece of me with them.

**ELPOV  
**

And, just like that, she left just as mom entered.

Tom and I were still crying and still in shock at it all. After all these years, she HAD been there, watching over me.

"Are you guys okay?" Mom asked, concerned. She walked over to us and crouched in front of us. This was normal for us. We didn't hold back affection anymore. I loved it.

"We will be now." I smiled, hugging Tom and mom, taking a deep breath into them.

Isabella Swan was an amazing girl.

Although she didn't mean much to the rest of the world, she meant the world to me, and probably to Tommy too.

And I just know, that she will always be there, watching over me, forever.

**A/N – So, that's it. I just wanted to thank everyone for reading this story and I hope you enjoyed it as much I enjoyed to write it. I am feeling very depressed as I always do at the end of a story, but I have more to write, so Asta La Vista! **

**PP97 x**


	19. 60 Days Trailer

60 Days

Cancer is not just a word. It is a sentence. The doctors tell you a certain amount of days, months, or years before that is it. You have to go through tests, chemo, biopsies, and it all ends with the same fate: You die. You might not die physically, but you die inside. You just…lose it. You begin to degrade away, losing all pride in yourself. You are a cancer patient. No one will treat you the same.

And its not even you're fault, even though you are the one to blame. You are the one who didn't notice the bruises on your back or the lump on your breast, the signs that brought this on. The doctors can't treat it if YOU didn't notice.

That is when it all changes.

You begin to notice _everything_. You realise how much you have taken everything for granted. You savour everything from a walk in the park to a simple glass of water, because soon, you won't be here to do that stuff anymore.

No one wants this. No one wants to die. Everyone wants to live until eighty and die peacefully in their sleep. Not many people get it in the end.

People are shot, stabbed, ran over, most of us won't die peacefully. But, even though they are dead, they didn't expect it, it was an accident. They didn't get told that they were going to get killed like that, they didn't know.

Cancer patients always know, even if we don't want to.

Why should they? Why can't death come unexpectedly or even peacefully? That's what ruins it for me.

I was given 6 months to live.

That was 4 months ago.

I now have 2 months left.

60 Days.

And that's it.


End file.
